FFXII: Prompts
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: A collection of prompts I've received/one-shots I've written focused on Ashe and Balthier. Most humorous, some sad, some set in the past... It all depends on what I'm sent. Current Prompt: Bad Dream...
1. Dances- Younger Ashe and Balthier

She knew how highly improper it would for her to throw her arms around him, but she wished to. Her face flushed for even thinking this, she was happily engaged after all. But still… she had danced in the moonlight with this man, and he had stolen her heart, a heart that was to belong to another.

Ashelia fidgeted in her seat throughout the banquet. The Empress of Archades was a very beautiful woman, but she had the eyes of a snake, and her tongue was as sharp as a blade. However, the woman was completely different to her sons, doting on them with affections. Ashe wished to dance, simply to get away from this confusing woman at the table with her.

But this was not the only cause of her fidgeting. She had thought, perhaps, he would be here. Her late night dance partner, who spun her slowly in the moonlight. And there he was. She had seen him, and he had smirked at her. Now she was sitting here fighting the urge to rush to his table and speak with him.

Ffamran Bunansa, a judge of Archades. He had stolen her heart with a dance and a simply brushing of his lips on her hand.

"Are you alright?" Rasler asked from her side, the voice of her betrothed causing her to snap out of her daydream. "Will you be well enough to dance, or shall I escort you to your room?"

"I am fine. Lost in thought," She squeezed his hand, playing her role well. "One year and we shall be wed. Do you not find yourself caught up in these thoughts?"

Rasler shook his head and smiled, buying her lie. "It is not a thought men ponder, Ashelia. Now come, the ballroom is open, and I would love it if you would join me on the floor."

Stealing a glance toward her judge, and realizing he was no longer at his table, she nodded and allowed her betrothed to lead her to the dance floor.

They danced for quite a while before a young Rozarrian woman asked Ashelia if it would be alright if she cut in. She had smiled and allowed it, relieved she could finally go off in search of Ffamran.

"And this-" Ashe heard as she made her way across the room, "is the Duchess Serena. Your mother wished for me to introduce you to her." Judge Bunansa stood next to the youngest Solidor child and a small girl.

"She is but a child," Larsa Solidor said.

Ffamran laughed. "As are you." He turned his head then, and locked eyes with his princess.

"Lord Larsa, have you yet met the Princess of Dalmasca?" He asked the boy.

"No, is that she? She bears a striking resemblance to her ancestors in my history book."

"Yes, this lovely woman is the princess," Ffamran brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, causing her to blush. "Princess, this is Larsa Solidor. However, I'm afraid you won't get to speak much. I was cut sort of a dance by this woman last we met, and I intend to finish my turn as her partner."

The judge led the Princess onto the floor, and finally they could complete the dance which would forever lock the other in their hearts.


	2. Pantie Raid

She did not like finding her small-clothes scattered about. However, there was one thing she disliked more than that. Discovering it was that was Balthier who had done so, and that he had also stolen some of said panties.

"I thought pirates only collected treasure." Ashe crossed her arms, glaring at the pirate who was holding her favorite lacy pair of panties in his hand and wearing the matching bra on his head as a hat.

Balthier stretched out, reclined on his bed. "Ah, but my dear Princess, these are actually quite valuable. Imagine the gil I could make selling the Queen's underwear in the market."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't?" He raised an eyebrow. "Princess, this sounds profiting for me. Think about it for a moment. The hero of Bahamut who is now well known, and known to be close to the queen, selling her panties. Why, people might believe us lovers. Imagine all those political pompous old men on your council hearing about that. Their reactions would be most worth it."

Now knowing he was kidding, Ashe sighed. "How did you manage to get into my room?"

"I have my ways," He smirked. "I feel some day my sneaking into your room might have it's useful purposes…"

Wack! Ashe flung one of his pillows at his face.

"Now that was uncalled for!" He protested as Ashe gathered her undergarments and left.

The next morning he awoke to find himself covered by Vaan and Basch's underwear, which he would admit a rather daring move for the Princess to make in this battle, and Ashe's panties sewn into a single object with a note.

"Now I couldn't go wearing anything that a skypirate had touched, lest the scandal you see, so I made you a top out of my panties since you seem to like them so much. Enjoy, and perhaps if you tell me how you managed to get into my room, I shall tell you how I got into yours, seeing as it might have useful purposes like this in the future."

He smirked. This could get very fun, very flirtatious, and very devious, very quickly.

Perhaps next time he would steal a bit of her clothing as well, and then wait for her move.


	3. What Could've Been Said

"If only I had the chance to say this then…"

A lone figure knelt upon a grave site, eyes watering.

"Then again, how was I to know if you wouldn't have thought me foolish. You intrigued me from the moment we first met in the waterway, and captured my heart through our travels."

The tears streamed harder. "But now you're gone… Gone in such an unfair manner! Damn it Ashe! I should have been there!" Balthier's voice dropped to a whisper. "I should have been there to protect you… At least I got the satisfaction of seeing those bastards hang for what they did to you."

He shuddered, remembering the sight of Ashe's lifeless form, an image so horrible he broke down at the sight of it. Penelo had fainted when she saw just what those men had done to her friend, Vaan looking on with anger and pain. Fran had let a few tears leak from her eyes, and Basch had grown pale, excusing himself from the room.

His hands traced the engraving on her tombstone. "But just the thought of those… those scoundrels even being near you… Why wasn't I there! Why couldn't I have stayed as you asked! Why…? Why…"

A hand was lightly placed on his shoulder and he jumped, not realizing his partner had approached. "You must go… The guards shall soon be near."

"Let them find me here… I don't care."

Fran sighed in concern. "She would not wish to see you like this…"

"Damn it Fran! How do you know that? You don't… you didn't know her thoughts!"

Footsteps were heard coming up the path. Fran gently helped him stand. "I knew she loved you as well."

His eyes grew wide, and filled with more tears.

"Let's be off…" He continued to stare at the tombstone. "Goodbye, Ashe… I…" He cut off abruptly, and walked off without a word.

Fran followed silently, looking once at her dear friend's grave.

_"The Queen Ashelia Dalmasca. Savior of her Kindgom, Friend to All. "_


	4. Admiring

The glare he got from the Captain was met with a smirk. "What?"

"You were staring at her majesty."

"Is it now a crime to admire a beautiful woman?" Balthier raised an eyebrow, making sure his voice was just loud enough for Ashe to hear.

Basch huffed, crossing his arms and picking up his pace so he was no longer near the sky pirate. As he did this, the princess slowed her pace.

Balthier noticed and grinned. "Ah, Princess, lovely of you to keep me company."

"I only did so so you would not ogle me," She crossed her arms, faint blush on her face.

"And as I said, is it a crime to admire a beautiful woman?" He crossed his arms playfully.

She shook her head. "Would you stop with the constant teasing? Just once?"

"Teasing? You think I'm kidding?" Balthier stopped walking and put and hand out to make her do the same. "You are very beautiful, Ashe."

"As you've told every bar wench the same? Every shopkeeper and woman you set your eyes on?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that jealousy I detect, Princess?"

"And there you go again with your joking! Gods, can't you ever give a straight answer without deflecting to some off topic comment?" She began to walk away when he once again reached out, placing a hand on her arm.

"I can tell you one thing." The pirate's breath was suddenly felt on her neck, his voice right in her ear. "None of those women had eyes and clear and sparkling as yours."

He stepped away and met her gaze, taking one of her hands. "None of them had as delicate hands." Ashe pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms, flushed, but still not buying it.

He took his other hand and began playing with her hair. "None as lovely hair as yours." Ashe froze under this, closing her eyes. She had no idea what game Balthier was playing, but at the moment she could not fight back.

He leaned in. "None as lovely lips as yours." He gently kissed her.

Her hand connected with his cheek.

"What was that for?" The sky pirate asked, holding his hand to where it stung.

"I shall not be played and made a fool of! I shall not be led on by someone who's affection is not real. By one who feels he can win over any lady he so pleases!" She was unsure why she was being so harsh with him, but she did admit she did not like him playing with her emotions when she already cared for him secretly.

"But I am not playing, Ashe." His voice was quiet, serious. "I only care for you."

They stood, both arms crossed, staring the other down to see who would be first to speak.

Ashe watched Balthier for a sign of a smirk, or a playful gesture. She knew he was kidding. He had to be.

Balthier watched her struggle to realize he was actually serious. When she had, she flushed red and only then did he grin, chuckling softly.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we had best catch up to the others.

She remained frozen in place, then her eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry for slapping you!" She called after Balthier as she hurried to catch up to him.

He just laughed, and quickened his pace.


	5. The Market

AN: This is a continuation of prompt 2... I had a comment that inspired this little piece, and I think this shall have more pieces to go with it. After all, this time Balthier wins... Perhaps Ashe shall win the next one?

* * *

Eyes narrowed, Ashe made her way down the streets of Rabanastre. When she found that pirate...

Balthier, it would seem, had not been kidding when he spoke of selling her undies in the marketplace. He had left her a little note saying where he was off to, with a end remark to "see if the object she had made him was still in his drawers." Which, of course, had instantly alerted her of his plans.

She stormed towards the market, hoping he had not started his plan.

The sharp clicking of heels, a sound he knew well, drew Balthier from his sale for only a moment. However, he didn't miss a beat.

"Yes, I'm telling you sir, these are her majesty's." Balthier held up a pair of lace panties. " And if I am correct she shall be coming around that corner in just a few seconds to verify."

As if on cue, Ashe came into view.

"Balthier, you rotten scoundrel! Give me those now!"

A sly smirk grew on his face as he stepped closer to her. "But, princess, did you not give me these?"

Ashe instantly regretted making him that shirt, if it could even have been called that. "You know very well what you did and why I gave you them!"

"Oh that I do," When he raised an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling, she realized how her words could be taken and his reply just made it worse.

Damn that pirate... Her faced flushed. "You perv-!" He cut her off with a quick kiss.

"I know I'm perfect, darling," he winked, turning back to the man then with a pout. "I guess it would seem my love wishes not to sell."

Ashe froze. Why had he kissed her? What did he gain from this? She knew there had to be some motive behind it, else he wouldn't have done so. Was he really set on having people believe they were together? Was it so he could make her life more difficult in revenge for leaving him covered in Vaan and Basch's dirty underwear?

Balthier sighed dramatically and began putting Ashe's delicates back in the bag he carried. Ashe was still too shocked to speak, though she soon caught on to his true motive when he began to 'accidentally' grab extra trinkets.

"You're ste-!" He once again cut her off with a kiss, this deeper than the first.

"Stellar in bed? Why princess, what a risqué thing to say in public, and with such a crowd too!"

It was only then Ashe realized how many people had heard all this.

"When we get back," Ashe clenched her hands into a fist. "I'm going to ki-"

"Kiss me senseless?" He laughed as he pulled her away from the crowd. "Why, princess, how bold of you to say!"

She was going to kill him... And after she did so, she'd use a phoenix down to bring him back and kill him again!


	6. A Spectral Visit

Ashe closed her door tightly behind her. Her hands shook as she threw herself onto her bed, finally allowing the tears to flow, the same tears that had slowly leaked from her eyes all day.

They were gone. She was gone…He was gone. They said they had found the bodies this morning and would be bringing them back tomorrow, to give them a hero's funeral.

Her friends… Fran… Balthier… both lost to the crash, to _her_ cause.

The sobs racked her body for gods know how many hours when she heard a soft intake of breath. "Is everything alright, Princess?"

She knew that voice; It had been haunting her all day, the words 'Never dies' playing on loop as if to taunt her with their existence. Yet…

"Balthier?" Her voice was hoarse, and she had to wipe her eyes before she could actually get a good look at the man. It was him, that was for sure. There was no mistaking that frame, arms crossed as he leaned against her doorway with his usual expression on his face. "But they said…"

"Surely you did not believe that. I told you that the leading man never dies." Balthier moved towards her and sat at the foot of her bed, his footsteps quieter than she would've thought humanly possible.

Ashe moved towards him, leaning her head on his shoulder in comfort. A friend's arms wrapped around one in a tight in embrace were most reassuring when the world was crashing around you. "How did you… Was it… Never mind, I don't need to know."

Balthier brushed aside a strand of her hair, then sighed. "Ashe… I came to return this."

The silver wedding band of her late husband was pressed gently into her hand. Instinctively, her fingers curled around it, keeping it safe.

"Thank you," she breathed lightly, giving him a soft smile. There was pain in his eyes, however, when her's met his.

"I must be going," He said softly, though a bit abruptly. He stood, and kissed her forehead gently. "I am sorry I cannot stay Princess. I do doubt we shall cross paths for a long time, but I want you to remember that I shall always be there for you when you need someone to listen."

His words confused her-why would they not see each other if he would be there-, but she nodded as if she understood, feeling her eyelids droop as her exhausted body began to shut down.

"Sleep peacefully now, Ashe."

Her eyelids snapped open to the sun's rays peeking in over the windowsill, the colors of dawn filling her room. A smile crept to her face as she thought of Balthier's visit last night, her dear friend's reassuring words. He was alive, and would be there for her.

"Lady Ashe?" A voice spoke quietly from the other side of her door, bringing her from her thoughts. "It is time for you to meet with Judge Gabranth and your companions to begin the preparations for the funeral. They… The Judge has confirmed the bodies, m'lady. He said… it was for the best you not see…"

At that moment, her heart froze. It had been a dream then… the wishes of a heart hurt one too many times. She sighed, the tears creeping back into her eyes, yet when she went to brush them away, she realized her hand was still clenched around something. Something that had been given to her the night before….

She held the ring up, a small expression one could call a smile on her face while the tears continued to trickle out. Perhaps he would be with her, in spirit… had that been what he meant as he told he would be there? Was this why he said their paths would not cross for a while yet?

'_Thank you for returning this_,' she thought quietly.

In the back of her mind she swore she could here a faint _'It was no trouble at all, Princess_.'


	7. Rozarrian Language

**AN.** I got new vocab worksheet in Spanish, and learned that there is a word which literally means Leading Man. Well, I figured Al-Cid and Ashe would have a little fun with that, and so here's what came of it. All the Spanish is translated at the bottom and its all words we've had in my class (minus tease because we learned a different word but I dont like that words so...)

Dedicated to my lovely, the-seeress-yeul

* * *

Rozarrian events, are -as it is well known- rather eccentric affairs. This is partially due to the fact that they want the events to always be remembered and partially because they all wish to outdo one another.

If the last person had three water fountains and green chocobos, then the next would have indoor water paths created by magic and silver chocobos. If there was a feast that lasted hours, a feast at the next would last days. These were events that went on for days, sometimes weeks. But Rozarrians -as all know- never tire of the fun.

"So, mi bonita, what do you think? Have you enjoyed yourself this visit to the Ambervale?"

Al-Cid Margrace, one of the many members of the Rozarrian royal family, was escorting Ashelia Dalamsca, the Queen of Dalmasca, around his family home during the festival for his nameday. He had spared no expense, having everything imported from the neighboring countries. Large glass tanks had been placed over the existing floors and filled with water and other sea life, as he wished to have 'living' walkways. Food was spread throughout each room, and all forms of entertainments, from singing and dancing to theatrical performances, were set up.

"I have. It has been too long since I last visited, and seeing Larsa and Basch was an added delight."

"But my party is… too extravagant for your tastes, is it not?" He teased slightly, knowing the queen much preferred simple events and small celebrations with close friends.

The lady grinned, though sighed slightly. "It is not that… I just…"

"Ah, yes… You wish he was here,do you not? The absent galán… you know as well as I your leading man did not respond to the invite I sent him and his hermosa Viera partner. I feel, perhaps, he reads far too much into my friendly intentions towards you and was worried I would be flirting with you, which, mi bonita, you know I would _never_ do so."

"He knows your intentions, more like." A teasing smirk accompanied her words. "Considering you have been calling me your pretty one since I arrived. You just like to bother him, don't you?"

"Mi bonita, you wound me! Would I ever purposefully annoy him, dear desert bloom? Of course not!"

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow. "Se te conoce para embromar personas."

"No, no lo soy!" He raised a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "To use my own language against me, mi bonita… how unfair! Though I must say, your Rozarrian is near perfect now, though conjugation on your words…"

Al-Cid trailed off with a laugh at the look she gave him. However, he stopped laughing and instead grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah! Galán! You have decided to come after all! Tell me, is your lovely partner here as well?" Al-Cid called over Ashe's shoulder to the man who was fast approaching. He turned to Ashe and winked. "El galán siempre se sale con la chica … lástima!"

With that he left the two.

"Balthier, I had feared you wouldn't come."

"It wasn't on my agenda… Fran was very persistent, however. Now, what sort of insult did Al-Cid call me now? Galán…" His face scrunched as if he had just said something foul. "Does your _dear_ friend know I cannot speak but the basics of Rozarrian?"

Ashe laughed then, though she truly tried not to. "He didn't say anything horrible, you silly, guapo galán!"

"Ashe, what does that mean?" He voice said he was not the mood for joking.

"What's got you so grumpy?" Ashe asked, crossing her arms.

Balthier looked towards where Al-Cid had just vanished into the crowd. "You've been spending quite a bit of time with him recently."

"I have. As you said, he's a dear friend."

"Yes… you say that quite often."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're jealous!"

"I am no such thing! Now, just tell me what that damned word means and I'll be off."

"Usted está enamorado de mí! Quieres casarte conmigo! I'm right, aren't I?" Her eyes glanced behind him, but he did not notice.

"Yes, yes you are right," he waved her words away, unsure of the meaning but knowing she would not insult him.

Her eyes shone with laughter, and then she was on the ground clutching her stomach.

"You just said you wished to marry me!" There were tears running down her face as she laughed. "Why, I never thought I'd get you to agree to marry me and here we are! Al-Cid, did you hear that?"

"Ah, mi bonita, I did!" The man was behind Balthier and must have been for a while. "So, galán, when are you going to give her a ring?"

"I hate Rozarria…" Balthier muttered angrily. He did, however, wink at Ashe before storming off, muttering about how he would show Al-Cid a galán… whatever that meant.

Translated pieces:

**Mi bonita-** My pretty one or just my pretty  
**Galán-** Leading Man  
**Hermosa**\- Beautiful, exquisite  
**Se te conoce para embromar personas-** I know you like to tease others  
**No, no lo soy**\- No I don't!  
**El galán siempre se sale con la chica … lástima!**\- The leading man always get the girl…Shame!  
**Guapo**\- Handsome  
**Usted está enamorado de mí! Quieres casarte conmigo!**\- You are in love with me! You want to marry me!"


	8. M'lady

This was request I received, to rewrite the scene shared between Arya Stark and Gendry in Game of Thrones as Ashe and Balthier.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Her tone was questioning, though slightly accusatory. Ashelia Dalmasca, the youngest daughter of Raminas Dalmasca, Lord of the Dalmascan lands of the North, entered the small room in which Balthier was working. It was late, and she had not knocked, but she knew he could forgive her less than polite entrance. The smith looked up with a small smile, knowing it was her before she had even spoken, then put down what he had been working on and sat.

They had been traveling together for… well, honestly she had lost track of time a while ago. Everything after that day, the day that hardened her heart and took her father from her… well, they blurred together. The day she was no longer Lady Ashelia, but Ash, an orphan 'boy' much smaller than the boys 'his' age. She had cut her long, blond hair, bound her chest, and dressed in rags. She was supposed to travel to the headquarters of the Clan with Master Vaan- Leader of Ivalice's most illustrious group of protectors- so that she could be returned to her home in the North. One of her companions also headed for the Clan, a man named Balthier, had become the closest thing she had to a friend at the time. Balthier had defended her, protected her from less than savory companions they had been traveling with. He had also realized she was a girl… though he had not known she was Lady.

_"And I've been pissing in front of you an' everything! I should be calling you m'lady."_

_"Do not call me m'lady!"_

_"As m'lady commands." He had bowed jokingly, earning a push from her. "Now, that was unladylike." He teased, and she had grown so furious she pushed him over, him laughing the entire time._

She could laugh at this now, though at the time she had been much more concerned he would betray her identity. Now, she knew he would never have done so, that he had an honest and kind heart. Even though they had been through hell trying to travel, taken and tortured and forced to watch the murder of Master Vaan, they remained strong and escaped. Though they had been caught and been brought to the resistance headquarters so she could be bartered off to her brother, she still had faith he would remain with her.

"Just mending Lord Azelas's armor." The brunette nodded towards his work, the torchlight illuminating his face.

"Why?" Her face scrunched, as she had a rather strong dislike of that man.

Balthier paused, and let out a small sigh. "I'm going to stay on and smith for the resistance."

Ashelia stepped forward, eyes wide. "Have you lost your mind? When the Solidors find this place, do you think they'll spare the smiths?" Her words got more heated, while Balthier rolled his eyes slightly at her words. "They'll cave your head in with your own hammer!"

"The Solidors wanted to kill me long before I joined the resistance." It was a matter-of-fact statement, one that would seem he had rehearsed even. He knew not why they wanted him dead, but his assumption was it was due to the Emperor's second-in-command, first an older man and then Ashelia's father, questioning him. Perhaps they thought the men had told him something?

"You don't have to do this." Tone still harsh, but pleading slightly. She was holding back tears, not allowing herself to be weak. She had thought he would stay with her… She had thought… but perhaps she was mistaken.

"I want to." His voice sincere, but also sad. "They need good men-"

"My brother needs good men too!" Now it was all emotion in her words, which she quickly checked. "We're leaving tomorrow and then you can-"

"What? Serve him?" He raised a brow, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "I've served men my entire life. I served Master Cid in Archades, and he sold me to Clan. I served Lord Margrace at the Ambervale, wondering everyday if I'd get tortured or killed…" His voice was becoming harsher. He shook his head slightly, and looked away for a moment. "I'm done serving."

"You just said you were serving Lord Azelas." Her tone was now accusatory. Why did he contradict himself there?

He continued to look away, and then turned back towards her. "He may be their leader but… They chose him. The resistance members… they're a family."

Ashelia shook her head, and turned, not going to continue an argument that could lead to the breaking of her strong façade anymore than it already had. However, as she was half-way out the door, he spoke quietly.

"I've never had a family."

She froze. The debate to turn around or keeping going… Internally sighing and knowing she would be too honest with her emotions, she turned back and made sure her eyes spoke what she wouldn't say. "I can be your family." The tears were barely restrained, heard in her voice.

Balthier smiled faintly, though he blinked a few times, seemingly struggling himself. Finally, he spoke, his voice as raw as hers. "You wouldn't be my family… you'd be m'lady." With that, he dipped his head as a servant would.

Their eyes spoke for them, locked in debate for a few moments before the first tear leaked from Ashelia's eye. She turned away quickly, shooting him a pained glance as she did.

As she walked away, Balthier watched her, swallowing to hold back tears. He looked to the ground, debating if he had done the right thing by saying that to her. But this… it was something he had to do for himself. He couldn't let emotions sway him any more than she could. She was a lady… he was a nobody bastard, not even given the honor of a bastards name, with a smith's hammer who didn't even know who his father was. He was probably the son of some solider… Nothing that would make a proper match for such a highborn lady.


	9. Soap

The group needs supplies, and Balthier has an idea...

* * *

"Are you certain this is absolutely necessary?"

"Would I have said it if it were not?"

Ashe and Balthier both had their arms crossed, and the Princess's eyes were narrowed while his were raised with a smirk.

"Yeah, do we have to?" Vaan whined. "It's so much work!"

Balthier broke his stare from the princess and rolled his eyes at the boy. "All you have to do is act, and Penelo's doing most of it."

"I must admit… for the needed supplies, this charade is rather well thought out." Basch interrupted Vaan before he could get a word you.

This statement did surprise the skypirate slightly. You see what they were going to do was…well, it wasn't _exactly_ illegal. After Balthier took note of the meager food and personal care items remaining to the party, and that their weapons and armors were mediocre at best, he had devised a scheme to get them said items at a…discount. After all, it was not stealing if the vendors willingly gave them the objects, was it?

"Well I'll be damned!" Balthier finally spoke. "It's fun to live on the edge, isn't it Captain?"

When Basch gave no reply, he waited a moment and then addressed them all. "So everyone remembers what they are to do, correct? Vaan, you are trying to feed your poor sister, distraught by the loss of your parents and the man she loved in the war. Penelo, it'll help if you weep for your beloved by name. I'm sure you can come up with one. You play their heartstrings, okay?" Penelo and Vaan nodded, and set off towards the food market. "Fran, well, you know your role well. Basch, remember to act as if you are classes above everyone. Admire the armor and weapons, and then Fran shall work her skills." The two set off.

Balthier smirked. "And that leaves us, Princess."

"But I do not understand why playing the role of your fiancée is going to help us get soaps."

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "You will see. Now, remember to be the more realistic one. Let me admire and dream, and you have to be the one who is mournful to bring me back to the truth. Is that easy enough to understand?"

Ashe sighed. "I suppose."

"Good." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wha-"

"Shh! Ashe, stay in role! Now, lean your head slightly against me."

Begrudgingly, she did so. "And why could Fran not play this part?" She whispered as they walked.

"Because Fran's skills are of better use elsewhere, and she does not like it when we are mistaken as a couple, so why would she pretend such a thing?" Balthier said, the tone serious but the look on his face not matching at all, as it was set to fit the charade.

Reaching the first vendor, Balthier kissed the top of her head then gently removed his arm. The look on her face was mistaken by the woman selling the soap as being upset to be out of the arms of the man she loved, whereas her look was really more upset that he kissed her without warning he would do so.

"Ah, my dear Amalia," he chuckled. "While it is a true joy to have you so close, truly our public displays of affection should not continue whilst browsing this sweet woman's merchandise."

"But, my darling…" Ashe tried not to gag, still unsure as to why she had to pretend to be engaged to him, "you know as well as I if my father finds out your brother stole the money for our wedding, he will send me off. Our time may be limited."

"Do not think like that, my dearest!" He seemed genuinely upset by her words. He stopped browsing through the soaps and turned towards her. "You know I have enough saved for us to wed, and I shall not let your father separate us again as he did when we were children. No, we shall have as grand a wedding as I can come up with… though I am sorry the travel plans for our honeymoon must be canceled."

Honeymoon? Where was he going with this? Thinking quickly, she dropped her eyes and looked away. "We would never have been able to travel to Dalmasca anyways…"

"You have been so negative since my brother betrayed the company… " His tone was of soft confusion, as if he couldn't see why his beloved would not still be overjoyed. He locked eyes with her for a few moments then turned back to browsing. "Ah, but my dear, we should not dwell on such things, should we?" He picked up one of the soaps, taking in a deep breath. "Ah! This would be a lovely scent for you! It smells of the blossoms of the trees in the Golomore Jungle! And look, it comes in a bath oil and hairwash too!"

"We cannot afford anything but plain soap right now, my darling." Her voice was like one might use when speaking to a child. Ashe turned to the woman behind the counter and shook her head. "He always dreams like this." Her accompanying sigh sounded as if she was fond of that fact.

"And look! They carry that scent I know drives you crazy when I use it! You remember, the one that you told me reminds you of the days we spent traveling the Estersands! Amalia, we must get these for our honeymoon!" He grinned widely, as if he had not heard her last remarks at all. "We can travel by airship, and make stops all over Ivalice! And you remember that nice resort on the coast? We can go there, and oh! I could get a new dress for you, one that makes your beautiful eyes stand out, to replace your old one, and I'll get us a private table on the beach, with candlelight and the finest of wines and-"

"Stop it! Stop it! There will not be a honeymoon! Everything we worked for is lost! Please… get your head out of the clouds," Her voice was raw and she even managed to get a tear to trickle from her eye. "We won't be traveling, or staying on the coast. I won't be able to afford a nice wedding dress, much less a new frivolous one an…and…-Now, hand me the money so we can the plain soap and get home!"

The woman running the stall had begun to pity them. The poor woman… to lose the possibility of her wedding and spending the days after with such an attractive man. They must have lost quite a bit of money, for they certainly seemed well traveled. She had a soft spot for young couples, and especially ones who were truly in love. And she could say for sure there was true love here.

Balthier wore a stunned expression, one of disbelief. "Now, my dear… I'm sure-"

"You are impossible! Couldn't you try to… No, never mind. I'm leaving! I…" Ashe turned and 'fled', ducking behind the corner so she could watch.

Balthier's eyes followed her, an unreadable expression in them. He then turned back to the woman. "I'm sorry you had to see that little spat. My sweetest… All I want to do is give her the world, but she can no longer dream as she once did. I only wish I could take the sadness of her past and make her realize how much of a future lies ahead… Anyways, how much is the soap? I only have 100 gil and-"

The woman shoved the plain soap into his hands, and smiled softly. "It's on me. You really love that girl, don't you?"

His eyes softened. "She's the best thing to come into my life."

"I could see it in your eyes. How long have you known her?"

Balthier smiled softly. "It seems as if it's been forever. She's one of the brightest spots in my life right now… I wonder if she even realizes how much so?"

"Then take these as well," She handed him the baskets of soaps containing the scents he had earlier chosen, "as a wedding gift. You take care of her, okay?"

Balthier nodded, grinning. "Thank you for this… perhaps it will cheer my darling up!" He too then left the stand, coming around the corner.

"That was some pretty impressive acting, Amalia." He chuckled, handing the things to her and taking her hand. "You're very good at improvisation."

Ashe grinned. "It was… more fun than I had anticipated. And at the end there… you almost had me believing you loved me! I mean…Well, can you imagine that?"

"I…no, I suppose I can't." He missed one beat… but it spoke volumes.

Ashe, however, hadn't heard this silence, that lone beat. "Well, we have a few more things on our list… Shall we, my darling?" She batted her lashes playfully and leant her head against him. "It's rather exciting, isn't it? This acting?"

"Yes… this is exciting." He said softly, wrapping his arm around her waist so they could continue their little charade… or at least, what one believed to be a charade.


	10. Here Right Now

Based on a sentence prompt. The given sentence was "I just really need to have you here right now."

* * *

Her fingers drummed against the table, eyes glancing in anticipation towards the door, the windows… to anywhere he could make an entrance.

Her engagement feast… According to law, she had to be wed before her twenty-fifth birthday, and that was approaching quickly. "_You have waited long enough for this pirate of yours," her adviser scoffed. "You must think of your country." _So she did. She gave up on her waiting for him to swoop in and sweep her off her feet. She pushed him from her mind as much as she could, and accepted an offer from a fair and kind man, the son of a former Lord of Nabudis. Lord Bryce Rosemond, tall, fair-haired and hazel eyed with a bony yet not unpleasant face. He was nearing thirty, though Ashe could sometimes get a playful spark to gleam in his serious eyes.

Bryce held her hand loosely, knowing she was waiting for her love to appear. He had told himself that should the skypirate finally show, he would judge himself if he was worthy of Ashelia. If the man was a decent fellow, he would step down and allow the Queen her true love. If not, a duel for her hand, if the pirate could not be reasoned with.

"Would you like to step outside?" Bryce whispered to her.

Nodding, Ashe stood and excused herself, stepping out of the dining hall and onto the balcony. Her eyes scanned the evening sky, hoping for a glimpse of his ship. When she saw a glimpse of metal she turned quickly but it was just one of her patrol ships.

She should've known better than to get her hopes up… he would never show.

"Balthier… please. I just… I really need to have you here right now," she whispered, but knowing the wanted response would never echo back at her, she sighed and stepped inside.

* * *

He had heard of her engagement only yesterday. Well… he was glad to know she could move Rosemond… he had gone and done his research, yet could find nothing he could use to discredit the man and break the engagement. The woman he cared for, the woman he had been trying to make himself worthy of… he had waited too long. He couldn't just show up now and sweep her off her feet… she more than likely did not even wish to see him now. She would be happy… and he had no doubts that shortly after her wedding he would hear news of a child.

Still… if he could just see her once more…

The skypirate made his way down the streets of Rabanastre, looking for the sewer entrance. Yes, Ashe had ordered it sealed off, but she had also left another path only he and the others knew of open that led to the gardens. All he needed was a final glance, his final farewell before he was on his way.

The gardens were always lovely, and he had quite a few memories with the Prin- well, he supposed he should call her Queen now- in them. A small smirk crossed his face as a few in particular surfaced in his mind, but he pushed those aside. He shouldn't dwell on those memories knowing she was an engaged woman.

He glanced up at the balcony, noticing a bit of movement from up there. His Ashe… no, not his Ashe. He could not think like that anymore, he had given up that right when he left her. Still, she looked beautiful with the colors of the sunset draping across her. She looked relatively happy as well, though her eyes seemed to be looking for… No, that was a wishful thought. She was clearly checking her patrol ship, not looking for him.

"I really wish I could be there with you," he whispered quietly to her, before stealing back down into the sewers.

It would seem he really had come back too late…


	11. Expecting

Here's a bit of a continuation of chapter 7, in which Al-Cid and Balthier can't seem to see eye-to-eye and Balthier cannot speak Rozarrian. Once again, translations are at the end of the chapter!

* * *

For the last week, the royal palace had been abuzz with excitement. Maids had been fluttering around, whispering rumors to each other as they passed by. Cooks had been changing the menus, wondering what they would need to make sure not to serve. And as for Ashe's adviser, well, he had been answering questions he never thought he'd need to.

You see, her majesty Ashelia was expecting. Many assumed that the father was a certain Rozarrian prince the queen was often seen with and those same were now eagerly awaiting a royal wedding to accompany the news. The rumors swirled still, the father supposedly being everyone from an Arcadian judge to her adviser himself. To a select few, however, the truth of the matter was known.

A celebration was to be put on, of course, with nobility from far and wide coming to offer their congratulations to Ashe. By the time the festivities were planned and invites sent out and replied to, Ashe was nearing her seventh month and had still not confirmed the identity of the father.

Greeting guests and seeing some giving her looks of disappointment did not wear out the queen's enthusiasm. _'Let them talk and call me what they wish.'_ Ashe could not care less of what they thought of her.

Penelo, Vaan, Fran, and Balthier were in attendance as well; Vaan and Penelo chatted happily with Larsa as Fran made her way over to Basch, leaving Balthier with Ashe. The skypirate smiled softly, and brought her hand to his lips.

"Princess, might I say you look lovely today?" Then dropping his voice, he continued. "How's our little man doing? Everything is still okay?"

Ashe replied in equally hushed tones. "I still think we're having a girl, and yes, I'm the same as I was yesterday when you asked, and the same as the day before and the day before that. You don't need to worry." She laughed lightly.

"It's hard not to, knowing that we're having a child." He then returned his voice to normal. "So, how is everything around here? Keeping out of trouble while being the biggest scandal to hit Dalmasca in quite a while?"

Ashe rolled her eyes slightly. "I really haven't had to worry much about not causing trouble. I cannot do anything without being followed by at least a single maid." _But you knew that,_ her eyes continued for her, _since you've been here as much as you can._ His smirk gave all the reply she needed.

"Mi Bonita!" A voice boomed out, and many nobles turned their head towards the Rozarrian Prince entering the room. Al-Cid turned to his 'little bird' and passed his sunglasses to her before crossing the room to where Ashe and Balthier were standing. Balthier crossed his arms and shook his head, turning away as Al-Cid took her hand. "You are simply radiant, my dear bloom." A quick kiss on the hand, and -as if the rumors weren't flying enough already- a kiss on the cheek.

"Al-Cid," Ashe grinned hugging the man loosely. "I'm glad to see you could make it."

"Now would I miss an event where many people think I am also to be celebrated?" He chuckled.

"Yes, how could you ever miss such an opportunity?" Balthier muttered, turning back towards the scene.

"Ah, my dear galán!" Al-Cid grinned. "I hear congratulations are in order, no? Do not worry, I shall only bask in the rumors today, and then I'll admit to not being the father."

Balthier was still scowling slightly. He had yet to learn what that horrible word meant, but he would find out one of these days. "Yes, but the one day of praise will be enough to fuel your ego until there is another opportunity." His tone was dry.

"You wound me, galán! Surely you can understand a man's need for a bit of praise. Did you not boast of your new improvements on the Strahl to Ashe for this same reason?"

"But that is a ship and not a child!"

"The way you treat it," Al-Cid's eyes shone, "One might think otherwise."

Balthier clenched his fists and stormed off, muttering angrily.

Ashe sighed, giving Al-Cid quite the look. "Must you always be like this with him? It would be nice if my best friend could get along with the man I love."

"But isn't it much more fun this way? Anyways, my public awaits! Les deseo muchos años de felicidad con el galán! Farwell, mi bonita!"

She just shook her head after him. He was a character, that was for sure. Perhaps she would have to live with their conflicting personalities. After all, she did wish to ask Al-Cid to be the godfather of their child… Which she wasn't going to tell Balthier just yet, as it seemed he was still brooding.

* * *

Galán- Leading Man

Mi Bonita- My pretty one

Les deseo muchos años de felicidad con el galán- I wish you many years of happiness with the leading man!


	12. Sunrise

"You're going to blow away in this windstorm storm if you don't come back inside." Her quiet voice startled him.

The inn at the coast was small, with a patio area the rested over the water. It was there that Balthier stood at daybreak while the rest of the party waited inside for the weather to clear. Well, the rest except for Ashe.

"I just wanted fresh air… I'll not be long." He turned and gave her a small, forced smile before looking back toward the coastline.

"Whatever you say." Ashe made no move to go back inside, instead stepping closer to him.

Thoughts of his father, his past, swarmed his mind. He had told Ashe of his past only a few hours earlier, and it would seem that pulled forth memories he had been suppressing. The bare minimum left his mouth, but the rest whispered in his mind. It had kept him from sleeping that night, dreams haunted by the day he left for once and all.

_"You have shamed your family named. You're worthless, boy. Do you think your father will accept you back now that you've gone and left the judges in the most unceremonious fashion? Not to mention the Empire will want your head… In fact, I suppose I could take you in now and get the reward myself…"_

"There is more I should…" Balthier stopped abruptly, tugging on his sleeve to block more of the cold air. His eyes scanned the water, not daring to look into his companion's face.

A small hand covered his own. "Go on." He could feel Ashe's stare on his face, watching his expression.

"I…When I left the judges, I was only seventeen." Ashe's intake of breath told him she was startled to learn this. "I had been given a task…"

"A judges work is never done." Ashe's tone was dry, bitter.

He took a deep breath, preparing for what he had to say next. "I refused to kill a man who I was certain was innocent, and I allowed him to escape. My mentor, a man I looked up to as a father figure, called me worthless, told me I would never be welcomed back into the Bunansa family… he told me he would turn me into the judge's custody and they would kill me… I panicked when he drew his sword and I… I killed him while defending myself. I had planned on running away already but that…"

Her hand squeezed his tightly. "You did what you must…" He dared a look at her face and found only sympathy. It would seem she at least did not find him a monster as he feared more than anything.

"Five years…. I have lived with that for five years, bottling it up inside…"He clenched the railing of the patio, the wind pushing his sleeves back up.

"You never told Fran?" Ashe's eyes grew wide. She had thought…

"She only knows I come from a wealthy house in Arcades… I believe she knows who my father is now…"

"So…" Ashe started, "So I'm the only one you've trusted with this?"

"Yes…" He locked eyes with her, that same look on his face he had given her on the coast

"Why?"

Silence beat with the waves. The wind seemed to pause as if it too wanted to know why he had kept it festering inside him for so long.

"I feared…I feared being seen as a monster. I've done some terrible things in my life and you all know that. But to kill a man…" He couldn't say what he wished to.

His eyes dropped to look at the floor, face turned aside, but he felt a soft hand guiding his head back to look her in the eye.

"I have killed as well, have slain others…Mine was from self-defense. Yours," He closed his eyes, fearing her words. "Was to save yourself. I cannot fault you for that, and anyone who would has never known the fear of death." She pulled him into a loose hug, fearing anything else would overstep bounds.

The hugs lasted longer than either expected. He was releasing his fear, his regret, and replacing it with the feeling of acceptance. She… she knew how hard it had to be for him to share that.

"Ashe…" He started as they broke apart. "I told you be-"

"Balthier! Ashe!" Vaan's voice rang out from the doorway. "There you two are! Basch says we can head out now that the wind has… Um… Did I interrupt something?"

Balthier's smirk fell onto his face easily. "No, the princess and I were simply discussing our childhoods. It is not anything we cannot continue later. We will be right in."

"Okay! Now I have to go get Penelo. See you soon!" The boy bounded past the door.

He turned back to Ashe smiled. "Vaan always seems to interrupt at the worst moments."

"He does."

They stood for a few moments, then Balthier spoke. "We had best get going… Thank you, Ashe."

"Anytime you want to talk I-"

"I know."


	13. Through the Years

She is but a young girl with innocence in her eyes, confusion shown clearly at the chaos around her. Her father is crying, and she does not understand. Her hand clasped tightly in her brother's, she can't understand why momma won't wake up, why momma had to leave their tea party early. She is only three when her brothers tell her their mother isn't coming back, that she's gone to walk amongst the gods. Ashe doesn't know what death is, but she knows her mother left her.

She is seven, and already the years have shown her loss. Of her eight elder brothers, only three remain. The rest grew ill or died while fighting. Her hands are clenched in fists at her sides wondering why it is the world has taken so many people she loves. Her father begins to teach her lessons in politics, as a fear settles over him that he may lose his other sons. Ashe doesn't realize why she's learning these things, but she knows the world is cruel.

She is ten, and she cannot understand why the gods seem to hate her. Her best friend of her childhood, a young servant girl, was gripped by the illness plaguing the country. Her hand wipe away tears that trickle down her face as she places a flower over her friend's grave. She knows death is final, but still pleads for her friend's life. Ashe doesn't make a friend again, protecting her heart from the risk of losing someone again.

She is thirteen, and now the only child her father has left. Her last brother was poisoned, taken along with his wife. Her hands are working clumsily at stiches, the news having frozen her bones. She is to be the heir now, and suddenly those lessons her father began make sense. Ashe doesn't cry at the funeral, instead she builds a wall around her heart to hide from the cruelties of life.

She is seventeen, and she is alone. Her beloved husband fallen in war, her father betrayed when they had hoped to make peace. Her hands run themselves across her wedding band idly, still unable to believe the news. She who would be queen is forced to flee to keep her fate from joining those of all the ones she held dear. Ashe doesn't remain Ashe, and the barrier around her heart is toughened to steel.

She is nineteen, and she is fire. Her veins are filled with desire to take back what is hers. Her hands are clutched to a sword, grip tightening as she is surrounded by those who would see her fate match her fathers. She refuses to meet that end, swinging the blade with ferocity and a strength she did not know she held. Ashe doesn't back down, and fights the fates, fights for revenge.

She is twenty, and she is at peace. Her need for revenge on the fates has settled, and she has her recent companions to thank for it. Her hands hold the band she gave in exchange for the promise of help from a skypirate and his ship, memories of the time spent restoring her to her throne flashing through her mind. She is without the desire for revenge, her friends having brought about a new reason to live for. Ashe is queen now, and knows that whatever the world throws at her, she no longer has to face it alone.


	14. Her Grief

Vaan had waved Balthier and Ashe over as they reentered the bar, grin on his face as he held out a listing from the board. "Think we can handle this?"

The beast was in the Highwaste, and Vaan had spoken with the petitioner for them already. Atomos, a beastly fiend, yet not the most threatening foe they had faced.

"If we couldn't handle something like this, then I think we all would've met our graves by now." The skypirate smirked, reaching out and grabbing a glass from the counter. He took a long swig, then looked back to Vaan. "Seeing as we've all managed to make it this far, we shall be fine."

Vaan had tried to mimic Balthier, he too grabbing a drink from the bar. However, he had to choke down the liquid, being much too strong for him. "Yeah! We all lived! Remember when we saw that beast step on and crush a wolf and nearly get Fran? And that arrow that nicked Basch was pretty nasty, but at least it didn't kill him-"

Ashe stood abruptly, turning away. "If you'll excuse me." The princess was shaking slightly, hands clenched and twirling her thumbs in discomfort. "But I think I'm going to be sick."

She had only need hear of the arrow to be reminded of a far more lethal incident, one that haunted her to this day. She had been a girl of seventeen, awaiting her love's return from battle when Captain fon Rosenburg had arrived. She had rushed toward him, eager to hear news of her beloved, but stopped short as her eyes locked on the lifeless form draped across a worn and frantic chocobo. An arrow stuck from the chest of the man, and as she stepped forward to confirm her fears, she uttered an unholy cry of anguish. The white hair of her beloved was stained crimson, his eyes still open and glazed in horror. The arrow…the arrow… the arrow…

"Ashe?" She was vaguely aware of hands grabbing her shoulders and being shaken lightly. Stained hair and armor, the frantic moves of the chocobo, that lifeless gaze… the arrow…

"Ashe!" She blinked, pulling away and trembling. Her eyes focused on the person in front of her, and she realized for the first time she had fled to the backroom of the bar.

Balthier stood in front of her, his gaze softer than she was used to. "Do you need to see a physician? You seemed as if you were about to faint from fri-"

He cut off, eyes widening in realization. She had never heard of that injury Basch sustained, and they had been warned not to bring it up around her… Had Basch somehow known she would react like this? But what could cause… Rasler. Balthier cursed Vaan's stupidity mentally, having realized Ashe's husband had lost his life to a well placed arrow that had hit the one weak spot in his armor.

Ashe breathed deeply, regaining her composure. "I… I am fine. It is nothing but the heat, I'm sure."

"Ashe-"

"I said I'm fine." She pushed passed him, not willing to let the pirate see her grieve. Her grief was her own, something she locked away and did not want to let out. "And I would like you to keep this incident between us. Basch would over think things and assume it was something more than it was not." Her hands were still shaking, and she wiped her eyes before tears could escape.

"Princess…" He trailed off with a sigh. "I… if you insist."


	15. Ashe?

Penelo wandered down the halls of the small inn they had decided to stop at. Their journey was ending, she could just tell. Soon, Ashe would be queen and Rabanastre back to the way it was before her parents died.

_'And Larsa shall be Emperor... Of the country you hate...'_ Her mind said in a cool voice.

The young lord had indeed become a close friend of hers over travels. Sure, he would never mean just what Vaan meant to her, but he was a good companion, well above those of his age in intellect and social graces, though Kytes behavior may just be young for his age... Penelo was unsure.

She has wished to speak to Ashe about this, her becoming queen and Larsa Emperor, mind you, not Kytes behavior, though Ashe could perhaps offer insight on that too. Penelo had started to view the soon-to-be queen as a sister, relying on her for advice and insight into things she had questions on as well as just chatting to have fun to pass time on their travels.

"Ashe?" Penelo knocked, waiting for an answer. This stop, it had been Ashe and Balthier's turn for individual rooms, leaving her to share with Fran and Basch with Vaan. She didn't mind that it was usually Fran or Ashe who would get their own rooms, after all they were older and they did have a lot more things than she did. "Are you there?"

Hearing no reply after a minute or so, she left and went to the lounge, hoping to run into the others. They might have seen Ashe or she might be with one of them.

"Pen!" Vaan called with a wave when he spotted her, giving her a grin. "Basch was just going to show me some new battle moves. Maybe you could ask Fran to show you some more magicks and we can practice together?"

She smiled, his enthusiasm catching on. "I would love to, but I need to talk to Ashe first. Have you seen her?"

Basch came over to the two then, not allowing Vaan time to answer. "Are you coming?" He asked Vaan, with a dip of his head towards Penelo in greeting following his words.

"Penelo says she can't find Ashe." Vaan told him quickly, ignoring his question.

Basch's frown deepened. "Are you sure she isn't sleeping?"

Penelo nodded. "I knocked pretty loud, and you know she's a light sleeper… I haven't checked with Fran or Balthier yet though. Maybe she's chatting with one of them somewhere?"

"Perhaps…" Basch trailed off, a little scowl on his face that went undetected by his young companions. "Well, as soon as you find her, let me know. Vaan," he motioned for the boy to follow him.

She crossed her arms as they left, puzzled. She did not think her friend would seek out Fran or Balthier, but they were the only two options left unless Ashe had gone missing which would be a terrible scenario indeed.

"You seem troubled." A voice said from behind, causing Penelo to jump slightly. Turning, she was met with the cool gaze of Fran. "Is something wrong?"

Penelo shook her head. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I can't find Ashe… Have you by chance seen her?"

Fran paused before answering, though it went unnoticed by Penelo. "I have not since this morning. I wish you luck on your search, however." She dipped her head and continued past Penelo towards the bar.

Letting out a sigh, Penelo headed towards Balthier's room, hoping he would have some clue. Otherwise, she knew Basch would fly into a panic, and they'd have to search for Ashe to make sure she was okay and not in danger. She did think it was sweet how Basch looked out for her friend, but she also knew it drove Ashe up the walls with his constant need to watch her every move.

Approaching Balthier's door, Penelo thought she heard noise coming from inside. So, at least she knew where Balthier was and wouldn't have to try and search for him to find Ashe. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she found Balthier rather attractive, though she knew well enough not to let those thoughts get the best of her, after all, he was a few years older than she, and his heart would always belong to the skies. At least, she told herself that, knowing that her feelings for Vaan were much more than what could ever come out of a fling with Balthier.

"Balthier?" Penelo knocked a bit uncertainly on his door. "Are you there?"

She heard a muttered curse and a scurrying sound. She wondered for a moment if he was alright or if something had happened to him during the day. Her mind debated over opening his door to see if he was fine, but before she could do so he did, a smirk on his face as he stood shirtless in the doorway, blocking the view inside. Penelo felt her cheeks heat, and she was sure she was as red as a tomato.

"Hello, Penelo. Was there a reason you stopped by?" He asked, arms crossed as he leaned slightly against the doorframe.

"I... Um, you see, um...I can't find Ashe." The last part came in a nervous rush, and she felt as if she could die from embarrassment, especially since she couldn't seem to break her gaze from his shirtless form. "Basch and I were looking for her and I knocked at her door but she didn't answer and no one has seen her so… Have you?"

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "The princess has vanished, hmm? No, I cannot say I've seen her... However, if I do I'll let her know you're looking for her, okay?" Penelo nodded, tongue tied, and he laughed. "Is there anything else?"

"No... Just Ashe," Penelo said. "So I... I should be going."

Balthier waved and moved so he could close the door. While Penelo did not mean to peek into his room, she could see just the slightest bit of the floor and… Oh gods, was that Ashe's skirt lying on the ground in there?

She remained fixed in place for a few minutes after the door closed, trying to wrap her mind around what she just saw. Ashe had never told her anything was happening between her and Balthier, and she was sure that it would have been mentioned at least once in their conversations but then again, Basch was always around and he would have more than likely disapproved. Plus, her skirt on his bedroom floor was a pretty good indication… And that meant… Oh gods, there go her thoughts down a path she didn't want them to go. She wasn't sure if her face could get anymore red, and she was certain she was going to die of embarrassment for interrupting whatever it was that was happening there.

She quickly scurried away from the room and her way to the lounge. Sitting near the fireplace, she spent quite a few minutes trying to rid herself of that mental image before Vaan, Basch, and Fran all entered.

"You okay, Pen?" Vaan asked as he sat down next to her, concern in his eyes. "You look a little flushed. Maybe you should sit a little farther from the fire…"

"I'm fine, really." She spoke quickly. "You don't need to worry about it."

Vaan looked at her for a while and then shook his head. "Okay, I won't. So, any luck finding Ashe?"

Basch turned towards their conversation then, hoping Penelo had found her.

"No… I couldn't find her."

Basch looked concerned, though he and Fran shared a quick glance.

"Did Balthier offer any clue?" Fran asked her.

"I... Never asked him," Penelo said quickly. "Now if you'll just excuse me I need to get some wat-... Oh! Ashe!"

Penelo was shocked to see Ashe come in from the front door of the hotel, wearing her traveling cloak and a rather loose pair of pants. But…hadn't she just been in Balthier room?

"Penelo," Ashe smiled, seemingly confused by the girls surprise. Ashe turned to Basch and hung her head.

"I'm sorry for vanishing but I needed to pick up some thread." Ashe held out a bag with a bobbin of hot pink thread in it.

"Ah, good! You're back," Balthier smirked, now fully dressed, his eyes shining. He discretely winked at Penelo then waved to the others before sauntering into the room. Penelo was just getting more and more confused. Had he known where Ashe was or had Ashe been with him? "Did you find the same color? I can't finish patching up your skirt otherwise." Balthier held out her skirt, revealing a small hole in it to the others.

"I think it's right." She tossed the thread to him.

"You can sew?" Vaan laughed, though Penelo knew Vaan was only teasing him because he himself could not even stitch up the tiniest seam.

Balthier nodded. "Can't you?"

The two bickered for a few moments while Basch and Ashe stepped out of the lounge. Penelo was now thoroughly confused; having thought Ashe was with Balthier and now knowing she was out shopping…

Ashe entered the room with Basch in tow, a frown on his face. Fran turned to Ashe, raising her brow slightly. "Penelo had been wishing to speak with you."

"Had she?" Ashe turned to Penelo, giving the girl a small smile and a wink like Balthier had done earlier. "I wasn't aware of that. Can we speak after dinner?"

Penelo nodded, still confused about just what she had gotten herself into. Had she been wrong? And why then had Ashe winked at her just now and Balthier winked earlier? Perhaps it was best if she just let it go and didn't try to figure it out.

It wasn't until later that night, well after her and Ashe's talk, that Penelo realized something: The pants Ashe was wearing were the same Balthier had been when he answered the door.


	16. Repercussions

"I'm looking for Balthier."

Ashe's words were whispered in a breath, face covered by cloak as to not be recognized. If it hadn't been for Vaan's information, she never would have found where this man was staying, where he had decided to hide for these past two years since the fall of Bahamut.

The woman at the desk raised a brow, though said nothing. Ashe noticed how the woman regarded her cloak, probably thinking the reason she hid herself was because she was some street wench he called for entertainment. Somehow she wouldn't be surprised to learn he had done that before, not that it mattered to her what he did in his free time or anything. The woman motioned her along, walking quickly.

The room she was guided to was small, secluded from the other guest rooms. Ashe had to hide her surprise at the terrible conditions her once companion was now staying in. She had thought him of all people would have chosen to live a bit more comfortably. Then again, how much did she really know about him?

As the woman who had brought her here left, Ashe pulled back her hood and knocked quietly on the door. She didn't know whether or not he would answer, but she had to try, had to find out why he could not face her to return her ring. Had that which meant so much to her come to mean so little to him that he could leave it in a ship's hanger to be delivered by someone else?

She could hear scuffling and slow footsteps approaching the door.

"Josephine, if you're here about rent I-…" As the door swung open, Balthier's words stopped, and Ashe's eyes grew wide.

He had grown thin, his eyes sunk and tired. He looked scruffy, such a stark difference from his usual kempt appearance that Ashe nearly thought she had been led to the wrong room. She had thought him one to care about his appearance; he had always taken great care of himself while on their travels… What happened to that man?

"Princess? What are you doing here?" His words were filled with shock, hissed out as if he were scolding her. Ashe narrowed her eyes slightly at his tone, crossing her arms.

"It's _Queen_ now, thank you. And I merely came to have a talk I feel is two years overdue." Her tone was controlled as best she could, letting just a bit of the anger and hurt she felt out.

He rubbed his eyes with a quiet sigh. "Alright, come on in." He took a step back, allowing the door to open just enough for her to come in, then closed and locked it with his left hand.

Ashe looked around his room, disgusted by the messy state it was in. Had he not cleaned at all these past two years? Bowls were stacked around the sink, clothes strewn on the floor.

While she had been taking in the room, Balthier had gone farther in, clearing off a chair by pushing the clothes on it to the ground. "Are you planning on standing there all day?" His voice startled her out of her thoughts.

Ashe made her way to the chair he offered, sitting down across from him.

"I would offer you a drink, but all I have right now is water."

"I'm fine, thank you." Ashe was still trying to take in his drastic change from when she had last seen him.

"So, what did you wish to discuss?"

Ashe reached into the pocket of her cloak, pulling out her ring. She set it on the small table between them, then waited for him to speak.

He picked up the ring, an odd look crossing his face. "Ah, you wish to know why I returned it as I did?"

"You had no right to do so! You should have came yourself to let me know you lived and return the ring! I was worried sick about you, and this is all you gave to settle my fears? But no, you could just dump this on Vaan and Penelo and continue on with your merry life of piracy."

"It was not so easy as that-"

Ashe's emotions had gotten the best of her by this time, and she raised her voice. "Then what was so difficult? What could possibly have kept you from taking a few moments out of your life to ease the fears in mine?"

Balthier stood slowly, pushing himself up with the aid of his left hand. He took a few steps away, back towards her.

"Fran and I didn't exactly come out unscathed from that crash, highness, so excuse us for not appearing before you right away." While he spoke softly, there was a clear sting to his words she knew was meant to show her how he felt. "Fran's ankles were crushed pretty badly, though from what I've heard they've finally healed well enough she can walk again, and her hearings been off, not to mention I wasn't exactly in the best condition either, but hey, heaven forbid we do our best to return that damned ring of yours as soon as we can because I knew how much it once meant to you."

He turned around, eyes filled with some emotion she couldn't quite read. Ashe was stunned into silence, not expecting this sort of response and having been prepared for some excuse or another she would be able to call him out on. But this…she had not even imagined something like this.

"I had no idea-"

"Of course you didn't. No one did." He ran his left hand through his hair and Ashe suddenly noticed his favoring of that hand. She had thought him right handed… Wasn't he?

"What… Were you hurt badly after the crash?" Her voice was soft, the anger and hurt she felt diminishing as her own irrationality at the assumed situation hit her. She had though he was being a coward or jerk by hiding behind Vaan and Penelo in the return of her ring. She never once thought there could have been a real reason for him not to.

He let out a deep sigh, eyes shut. "My shoulder was pretty messed up which left me in a sling for a while, and my spine's still not quite right… I don't think my right knee will ever be good as new either." His eyes opened and he looked at his hand resting on the table. "I… I also lost use of the fingers on my right hand." He lifted his arm to show her, his thumb twitching only slightly when he tried to control it. "I've been teaching myself to be left handed but my occupation requires two good hands and…" He trailed off, growing quiet.

"My gods…"Ashe breathed as her hand rested in front of her mouth. "Is there nothing they can do?"

Guilt hit her hard, knowing it was for her cause, no, for _her _that he was injured so badly. Here she had grown to feel anger towards the man she should be thanking and it was all over her, as he had put it, damned ring. How selfish was she that she felt entitled enough to expect him returning it face to face? He had never promised such nor had she requested it yet here she came to demand why he had not done so.

"My nerves are shot there, Ashe, and they're just going to get worse."

"Worse?" the word barely left her lips, hopes that if it was not uttered it wouldn't be true.

Balthier sighed, the words not able to come out until he had thought through the best way to phrase it. "It'll start in my fingers and work its way up my arm. That, with my spine being how it is and my knee being jarred, my mobility will just grow more and more limited. I won't be able to work… I… I've already had to sell the Strahl to pay rent." He stopped, his voice becoming quiet when he spoke again. "But I'd rather not discuss that."

Her eyes grew wide, surprise coloring her features. Slowly she reached out and laid her hand over his, squeezing it slightly. He gave her the smallest hint of a sad smile in return.

"I never meant for all this to happen…"

Ashe could never have imagined… He hadn't really sold the Strahl, one possession he treasured above anything, due to something caused… well, caused by her, had he? He lost his hand, his ship, his lifestyle, and she had no idea that that would be the repercussions of her becoming queen, that her friend would suffer like this by himself. Wait, by himself... Where had Fran gone off to?

"Don't blame yourself. It was I that chose to go be the hero after all." There was anger in his voice, anger at himself.

"You are a hero." She said quietly, perhaps too quietly for it seemed he had not heard her. "After you… you sold the stra- it, where did Fran go?"

Balthier looked slightly surprised by her words. "You mean you haven't heard from the little Lord she's been residing with him in the palace? The physicians there patched her up nicely but until she has full mobility again Basch and Larsa aren't going to let her leave. I wasn't supposed to either," Balthier had a small smile while remembering the tale, "but I still managed to sneak out of a third story room. Perhaps Fran told the two not to disclose we were there, or perhaps they chose to of their own accord, I cannot say. On a similar topic, how did you manage to find me, Princess?"

"I doubt you'd be surprised to learn Vaan told me you were staying here."

"Vaan…" Balthier shook his head slightly as he trailed off. "I called the boy in for a favor and he repays me by alerting you to where I am. Some skypirate he is…"

Ashe looked away slightly. "I… I may have hired him to gather information on where you resided."

"Oh?" He raised his brow. "While I know it was so that you could throw your ring at me, am I allowed to at least pretend you truly cared for my wellbeing?"

"I do care! I just-" She cut her words off as he chuckled softly, a genuine smile on his face.

"I was jesting, Ashe."

"Oh…" Her face flushed slightly.

They sat in silence until Ashe spoke quietly. "Why didn't you just let me know what happened? I could have seen to your and Fran's care…"

"I didn't want you to see-… you're queen now, Ashe. Meeting with pirates isn't exactly the best thing for a Queen to do." His words were as quietly as hers, shifted abruptly to keep his thoughts from actually spilling forth.

"You are… you are my friend, even if my recent anger may have made it seem otherwise." She gave his hand another squeeze. "And anyone who thinks you less than worthy of my time is incorrect in doing so."

He smiled again, the ghost of his old self shining through. "I'm glad to hear you say that, princess."

The clock chimed, and Ashe turned towards the door. "I should be going now..."

Balthier stood, making his way towards the door to open it for her. "It was nice to see you again."

Ashe took a step out the door, and then turned back. "Balthier… would you like to come stay with me?"

He blinked, surprised by her offer. "What was that?"

"You…can come stay with me, if you'd like. I'd… I've missed you, and I'd enjoy your company."

He gave her the smallest of smiles. "Thank you, but I'm fine…"

"Balthier…"

"I'll be fine, Ashe. I've managed so far, I'll keep on managing."

She paused. "If…if you're sure."

"I am. Goodbye, Princess."

Ashe pulled up her hood. "Goodbye…"

He closed the door, but not before she saw him wipe away the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes.


	17. Just a Dream

AN: For those familiar with The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, this scene should ring a bell. It's based on the scene in which Tauriel heals Kili.

* * *

The minute Ashe got news of his injury she dropped everything and left to be at his side. It had been three years since she last saw Balthier, their conversation about time still playing in her mind, yet she knew without a doubt she had to be with him. Her choice angered her adviser, who thought her foolish to "run off at the behest of some street rat that she had once long ago traveled with", but she knew he could do nothing to stop her from leaving. She was queen, the most powerful being in Dalmasca.

Vaan filled her in as they made their way towards the small home he and Penelo shared. From what she understood, Balthier was hurt badly, a nasty wound on his leg having been given with a poisoned blade. He and Fran had been attempting an escape from some rather unsavory people when one of them pulled the poisoned blade and caught his leg with it. Fran loosed an arrow and knocked the man back, allowing them to flee. At first Balthier seemed fine; He had bandaged the wound and told Fran it was but a scratch but he soon grew ill. Fran eventually convinced him to let her take a look and it was then she could smell the reek of poison wafting from the wound. She sought out Vaan and Penelo and brought him to their place to rest, but she could not get him healed. Thus, they turned to Ashe.

One of the Queen's best kept secrets was her skill in the healing arts. From magicks to poultices, Ashe could cure nearly any malady she had run into so far. Poison, however, was quite different than a cold or the flu as it spread throughout the body with a much more sinister purpose and there were so many different kinds. Caught quickly it was an easy fix but left too long… She would have to try to draw it out someway if Balthier's injury was truly as bad as Vaan made it out to be. The most concerning symptom Vaan had told her was that he was feverish, yet in a cold sweat. She feared the poison may have progressed too far for her to be able to do much more than ease his pain into the afterlife. She pushed that thought to the side, however, not letting herself fear the worst.

She entered the home expecting it to be the scene of nightmares, and it was just about there. He was laid out on the sofa, whimpering and thrashing in his sleep. She was glad to see they had removed his vest and had put him in shorts for ease of access to the wound yet disheartened see he had grown quite pale. Penelo sat by his side, whispering comforting words and dipping a rag in cool water to lie on his head. Ashe made her way towards him, and Penelo stood to allow Ashe to take her place. She nodded her thanks and then turned to Balthier quickly.

His eyes were clenched shut, mouth in a snarl. Lifting one of his eyelids, she breathed only a small sigh of relief that his whites had not discolored yellow, though they were bloodshot and moving rapidly. However, she pursed her lips when she glanced at his mouth. She feared he had bit through his tongue which would only pump more of the poisoned blood into his system. If she could pry his mouth open, she would check there as well but she knew it would just not be possible with how tightly he had it shut.

Her eyes quickly jumped from his face to the injury on his leg itself. It reached all the way from one side of thigh to the other. The man who cut him had been aiming for the knee, she guessed, due to how low it was on the thigh. It was dark purple, the wound still open even though Vaan had told her how long ago it had been sustained. The flesh right around the injury was black as death, and she feared it would need to be cut off and the injury sewn together until it could grow new skin to seal it up.

"Penelo, get me scalding hot water. Vaan, I need you to go and get yarrow and clay. Fran, clean bandages, scissors, and a towel would be helpful as well as anything you may have I can use to stitch him up after this. Make sure it's sterilized." Ashe instantly barked out the orders, her worry having set her manners aside.

When the others left the room, Ashe studied him a bit more closely. His breathing was shallow and his heart raced. He looked pained, so pained it made her chest grow tight and her heart ache. Casting a spell that would allow his body to be numb in hopes it would ease his pain- if only slightly- she started cleaning out the wound using the cool water Penelo set by his side. This injury was beyond the help of magicks alone, and she needed the clay and yarrow before she could do anything else besides. Carefully she ran the cloth around the wound, noticing how he winced still from it. The cloth soon grew too soiled for her to continue, so she inspected his breathing once more. He was still breathing shallowly, and she could feel his heart rate had quickened instead of her hoped slowing.

Fran returned to the room first, handing Ashe the towels and the cleaned needle and thicker thread. She then sat in a chair off to the side, her eyes filled with concern.

"I should have realized sooner…" Fran trailed off.

Ashe shook her head, knowing it best not to spit out the more unpleasant remark that had popped into her head. "He was being stubborn. You couldn't have known."

Fran just hung her head and remained silent. Penelo soon entered the room, the water she carried steaming, and she put the pot down on the ground next to Ashe.

"Is he going to be alright?" The twenty-one year old asked.

Ashe decided it would be best to not get her hopes up. "His odds are not the best at this moment."

Penelo nodded, wiping a few small tears from the corners of her eyes. She went and stood next to Fran, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

It was only a minute before Vaan returned, out of breath from running back. He handed Ashe the two items she asked for then stepped back.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

Ashe nodded. "If he begins to thrash around, I need to you hold him down and hold him still. It is vital he remains as motionless as possible while I administer the poultice and begin the spell. He may wake up towards the end, at least that is my hope, and if he does then you can then release him."

Vaan moved to hold him down and Ashe began. She steeped the yarrow in the boiling water and placed the clay in the pot with it. The clay would then take on the properties of the yarrow and reduce the inflammation around the sight while it also drew the poison out. Then she would have to use magicks to help direct the poison out of his body and into the clay, which was a very risky and intricate spell. If she said even one word wrong, his life could be over just like that.

She took the clay out of the pot after five minutes and placed it on his leg. He tensed, but Vaan had him held well enough he could not move. She then took the yarrow pulp and rubbed it on his forehead to ease the fever. Then came the words. They were whispered, hushed in reverence to the magnitude of what she had to do. They grew louder and she went on, drawing the poison to the clay. Controlling poison felt like a shadow had fallen and a cold wind constantly blew on your neck. The feeling made you uneasy, and she had often wondered if the poison was almost alive as it tried to sway you from removing it.

Balthier tried to move as she worked, screaming in agony in his sleep. Ashe's heart leapt, but she knew she could not let her own emotions catch her off guard. It could only hurt him worse if she grew distracted. Soon, however, he grew less pale as she worked, his body relaxing and breathing growing more regular. If she could have checked, she would have wagered his heartbeat had taken a normal pace by the time she had gotten half way through.

She had begun to reach the final lines half an hour later and was growing ever concerned. He should have opened his eyes by now, why had his eyes not opened? Perhaps he was too weak? However, right as the thought filled her mind, his eyes fluttered softly and slowly opened. Balthier seemed fixated on her as she worked, and she locked eyes with him as well. However, his eyes closed again before she finished, and she knew exhaustion was the cause of it and not the poison. It looked more likely that he would heal fully, but it would take time.

The spell finished, Ashe pulled the clay away from the wound and set it back in the pot. She was relieved to see the injury look less purple than it had and that he looked more like he was taking a nap than on the verge of death. Taking the scissors Fran had brought her, she told the others to leave the room. She then trimmed off the dead flesh and stitched the wound shut. Using a towel, she washed the fresh blood away. He would need to stay off his feet for a few days. She took the clean bandages and wrapped his leg tightly, then took another towel to clean the yarrow off his face. She dabbed at it lightly, then wiped the sweat off his neck.

She stood then, gathering the things together to wash, when she heard a quiet voice.

"Ashe?" Balthier breathed, and she immediately turned towards him, eyes locking with his. Was he still in pain? Did he need something?

"Shush. Just rest."

His eyes looked puzzled, then hurt. "No… you cannot be her. She is far, far away from me… She walks in grand halls far below the sky… It's been so many years… It was just a dream…"

She felt his hand move towards hers slowly, their fingers brushing lightly against each other's.

"Do… do you think she could ever have loved me?" He whispered in his confused state before falling back asleep. Ashe gave his hand a gently squeeze then wiped a few small tears from her eyes.

Could she? Or perhaps had she too spent the years wondering if he could have loved her back?

A faint smile danced across her lips as she glanced at him once more before finishing gathering the things and leaving the room.


	18. Make Things Work

"Balthier."

"Princess."

The tension between the two of them could be felt throughout the entire room. Balthier stood, leaning against the entryway to the ballroom of the palace, and Ashe was seated at her place at head of the table, surrounded by lords and ladies of Ivalice. Ashe's face was a blank slate while his was covered with a smirk.

Balthier began to make his way towards her when Ashe's guards stepped to stop him.

"No, let him pass." Ashe spoke, waving away her guards. "He's an old friend."

Balthier huffed at the guards as they stepped back, acting offended. "I could have your heads for the actions you took towards me. Don't you know who I am?"

The guards looked to Ashe and she shook her head. "He's dramatic, ignore his remarks. Though he is right, I did grant him, the hero of Bahamut, diplomatic immunity after the crash and have him employed to…_share _information he learns with me." Ashe stood and walked towards where Balthier now stood, motioning him to follow her. "I will take a few words with him in the library. I'll return shortly."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" One of the men seated at the table stood and started towards Ashe, hand on the hilt of his sword. "What if he tries something to harm you? I could test his honor in a fight…"

"Rowan, I will be fine." Ashe assured the man. "Now, just give us a moment, I need to see what information he's brought me."

Balthier dipped his head at the man and followed Ashe to the adjacent room. Closing the door behind him, he grinned as he felt Ashe's arms wrap around his waist.

"Old friend?" Balthier laughed, turning around and kissing her. "I do suppose that's better than announcing 'lover' or 'roguish paramour' to the crowds."

Ashe laughed with him, though her eyes grew sad. Balthier notice this, and he too seemed to grow a bit more serious.

"So that's him?" He asked, his voice neutral with a tad bit of feigned curiosity thrown in.

Ashe nodded. "That's him. Is that why you came here?" Her hands were fidgeting with the sleeves of her dress, uncertainty in her eyes.

Balthier sat by the table on one of the long benches that ran around its sides and merely smiled sadly at her. "Well, I did have to see the man who will be stealing you from me."

Ashe sighed and sat next to him. When she did so, Balthier took one of her hands into his and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. Ashe rested her head on his shoulder. "I suppose this will have to be goodbye soon…"

"We can still make things work somehow. I could still steal into your room…" Balthier tried to get her to smile but it only seemed to deepen her mood.

"Fornication outside of marriage is a big deal if you're a woman, Balthier. Men can cheat on their wives with anyone they please and are praised for it, but a woman who wishes to satisfy her needs outside of the marriage bed…"

"…Is punished for it. Kind of a nasty double standard," Balthier finished, his face grim now as well. He would never wish for Ashe to go through any sort of shame because he desired and loved her.

Ashe's eyes were sad. "I don't want to give you up…"

"Then don't. Marry me instead of him. It's as simple as that."

"Balthier," Ashe started. "You know I can't…"

Balthier began to run his fingers through her hair. "You're the queen, the most powerful being in Ivalice. No one should be able to tell you that you can't do something."

"I'm a figurehead. At this point, my council rarely asks me about anything before putting it on my desk for me to sign off on. If I were a king instead of queen I feel they would respect me more, but a woman in power? They think it preposterous… It seems they like so many have decided to push aside the struggle we went through to restore Dalmasca…" She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes to try and hold back tears she hadn't realized were there. Her voice broke as she continued. "I just have look pretty and make the people happy now, and the worst part is I didn't realize it was happening until it was too late, and now I fear the little power I do have will be taken from me when I wed Rowan."

Balthier kissed the top of her head, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Ashe?"

"I didn't want to trouble you with my problems…"

"Ashe, I love you. Your problems are my problems, and I for one am not happy with what's going-"

"Ashe, darling, are you almost done in there?" A voice called from outside the door, causing Ashe to startle and sit up. Taking a deep breath, she regained her composure.

"Just about, Rowan. The hero of Bahamut is just finishing telling me of the goings-on in Lowtown. I'll be out shortly."

"Can't wait, dear!" The voice called from outside the door, almost a bit too cheerfully. "Don't forget we have to ride through town together later so I can show off my soon-to-be bride!"

"I haven't forgotten." Ashe called, then waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps before sinking back down onto Balthier's shoulder.

"See, he treats me like a prize he's just won…"

Balthier scowled. "You're a woman, not an object one can possess or hold claim over." He suddenly changed mood. "Ashe, come with me! We can steal out of here, and with Rowan as good as king already, I doubt they'd give much chase after us."

"I cannot abandon my kingdom, Balthier. You know how much blood was shed and battles fought to get Dalmasca to where it is. The kingdom is mine by right and I won't just give it up."

"Then take it back!" Balthier suggested. "Get rid of the council and call off the marriage. Take power back into your hands and marry whomever you want."

Ashe shook her head slightly. "And how do you suppose I go about doing this? Let's face it, Balthier. You know as well as I that I'm trapped, and that we were doomed from the start… We can't change fate."

"I don't care for these fates of yours. I enjoy giving them a fight." Balthier stated.

"Balthier…"

"Princess…"

Neither was willing to give up their stance. Finally, Ashe caved slightly.

"I suppose I can at least postpone the marriage, and in the meantime try to eliminate the council, though many of them served my father… But then there's still us."

Balthier's hand entwined with hers again. "Like I said before. It's simple. You marry me, and we can still be together."

"I love you Balthier but…"

"I know, your country comes first, no matter if you are just a pretty figurehead or a ruling queen." He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to be content to just be with you while I still can."

Ashe sighed as well. "You know I would marry you in heartbeat if I could, but Dalmasca needs political allies, and Rowan can bring Rozarrian ones. But know that I will always love you, even if we are separated. And if I can change fate, I will try and change it so that we can be together."

"Fancy words…" Ashe could tell he was still upset about her constant refusal.

"True words." She shifted so she could kiss him lightly. "Now, I should be getting back out there… Will I see you tonight?"

"We'll see." Balthier stood and helped her to her feet, his thoughts still swimming from everything.

"I love you, Balthier."

"I love you too, Ashe…"

As he disappeared down the hall, Ashe's eyes followed his shadow until it was out of sight. She shook her head lightly and sighed, knowing that today would probably end up being the last day she would get to share with him. She could see it in his eyes the hurt she caused by her rejecting his offer to run off and marrying him, or stay here and marrying him. As her eyes filled with tears yet again, she prayed to the gods that he would understand she needed to be here and have political allies. He had to after all…

Right?


	19. Corsage

There is always a deeper meaning behind a gift. Gifts that show a deeper emotion, gifts that show hidden desires. For one not looking for this meaning, it may go completely unnoticed, so hidden it is…

The skies of Rabanastre were cloudless, the air warm with a light cooling breeze. It was a perfect day… to most, that is.

The streets were lined with excited, chattering people, all trying to get to the front so as not to miss any of the events that would soon be taking place. One man, however, simply pulled his hood back, checked his bag, and exited the crowd, slinking down narrow alleyways and corridors of empty buildings until he reached the sewers.

The grey and damp sewers much more readily matched his mood. Some would say he was brooding or perhaps pining. Others would say he was bitter, or even angry. Yet, he was more melancholic, a sad mix of hurt yet understanding.

The steps he were taking were familiar to him, ones he had traveled many times before, when he had been filled with joy and longing. When hope was fresh in his mind and the future seemed as if it would never come, so happy was he in the circumstances of the time.

The final steps left the door to be opened, more than likely the last time he would do so. Stealing into the narrow and hidden path, he made his way to the room where he would wait for the return of the room's owner.

It was not long before the woman entered her room, and he stood with a soft smile.

"Hello, Ashe."

The woman showed no surprise at him being in her room.

"Balthier, I didn't expect you. Not that I'm not glad to see you." She gave him a small smile.

Balthier made his way over to her and kissed her lightly. "I figured I would have to visit sooner than later. I wouldn't want to come while your maids were in here helping you get ready."

"They already know about you. They might have raised their brows a bit, but neither girl would have said a word."

"Not even on the day you are to wed another?" Balthier asked.

"Not even then." Ashe moved towards her bed and sat, motioning for him to join her. "They know I'll be meeting you elsewhere now, and they both have sworn to keep that secret as well."

"We don't have to keep meeting…" Oh how he loathed to say those words. Being with her was all he wanted. "I would not wish to cause ill feeling between you and your husband."

Ashe almost laughed. "He's not interested in me, just my title. I could probably be replaced with a chocobo and he would not notice. I wonder how he will feel when he learns he still will have no power over any of the choices for Dalmasca. I intend to remain sole ruler."

Balthier smiled at her, knowing she would stick to that.

"I brought you something." He reached into the bag he had on him and pulled out his gift.

A red roses for love, the blue beads and lace band for loyalty and understanding, forget-me-nots for memories, and a dahlia for an eternal bond… the rose corsage he got for her held so much meaning, meaning he was sure she would not entirely understand.

Ashe touched the rose petals gently, her eyes lightly tearing up. "It's beautiful."

Balthier slid it onto her wrist. "The flowers are enchanted to remain fresh for years. Also, I thought I'd give you something with a little bit of blue, to keep with wedding tradition…"

Ashe kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

The two sat in a peaceful silence before a knock at Ashe's door let Balthier know it would be a good time for him to go.

"Will you promise me you'll wear that every day?" Balthier asked as he stood, taking her hand in his and running his thumb along the band of the corsage.

Ashe nodded. "Until my last breath." One more shared kiss, and Balthier made for the hidden exit.

"Promise me I'll see you again soon." Ashe called after him.

"I promise."

The corsage was his true promise. So long as he stayed in love with her the flowers would stay in bloom. And he had no intention to ever break that promise.


	20. Holiday Memories

Gentle flakes of snow danced in zigzag patterns towards the ground, catching occasionally on Ashe's soft winter coat. A smile fluttered to her lips as she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, breathing in the chill air.

Bhujerba was lovely in the winter. From little on, Ashe had always begged her father to let her stay with her uncle during the months when snow frosted windows and iced branches. She was usually granted a week in which she and her cousins would run around in the fresh powder without a care, letting their cheeks turn ruddy from the cold and ice stick to their eyelashes. That was before she was the last heir, before her father horded her away at home until she was of a marriageable age...

"Reminiscing, are we?"

A voice pulled Ashe out of her memories, slowly lowering her gaze from the soft clouds to the man who spoke from her side.

She shouldn't be as surprised as she was to see that Balthier had only wrapped a scarf around his neck and thrown on a thin coat, the man refusing any winter gear besides that and some gloves.

"Snow is such a rarity in Rabanastre, I only enjoyed it a few times as a child. I'm sure you saw it much more in Archades."

Balthier grinned. "My brothers and I used to get into all sorts of trouble once we had some. We'd throw snowballs into Father's lab... back then he'd laugh it off, bouncing our tiny sister on his hip while Mom watched from her chair. She loved the holidays and especially enjoyed the snow." His eyes grew far away when he spoke, lost in days long passed by.

Ashe knew little about his siblings and mother, only knowing that he and his father were all he knew left of his family. His mother had died when he was rather young, his brothers both before he was thirteen, and his sister was missing and presumed dead. It had to hurt him somewhat to think of those times as it ached her own heart to think of the times she spent with her family, or rather, didn't spend.

"I'm glad you have those memories of all your family." She gently gave his hand a squeeze. "I can't remember a holiday in which all my family was present. My father loathed all holidays. Rupen told me that before our mom died, our father was much less strict, that he would actually smile, but I was but a toddler when my mom passed on so..." Ashe trailed off, rubbing her hands together for some warmth. Balthier seemed to notice this, as he took both her hands in his, letting her icy gloved fingers rest entwined with his warm ones.

She paused for a moment, her face slightly contorted, then continued with a soft and happy look on her face."But my uncle... he knew how to throw a party. All my cousins, my brothers, and I would look forward to the party he would hold after the traditional family holiday meals were observed. He'd have an ice rink out behind his manor, and there would be all sorts of sweets and dances for a whole week... but those parties ended when only myself and his children remained..."

"And you became heir." Balthier finished, the pieces clicking. "And then you never got to celebrate the holidays, did you?"

His voice was soft, understanding. Ashe thought that he probably knew best what she went through, assuming his father had stopped celebrating when he lost his wife and other children.

Ashe sighed. "I had my last party at twelve and haven't celebrated the holiday since then. I barely remember which date the actual gift-giving part falls on... we should be nearing it soon, right?"

A soft teasing smile spread on Balthier's face. "Princess, that day would be today. But don't fret, I hadn't known myself until a merchant asked if I had all my gifts ready for today. If that doesn't say something about these last few years we've had, of childhood and present years spent longing for what we once held dear, I don't know what does."

Ashe couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Look at us, Balthier. We've lost the ability to remember the actual date of the days we hold so fondly in our memories."

"I suppose there is a bit of irony in that." Balthier chuckled. He carefully unwound the scarf from his neck and draped it around Ashe's. "For you, Ashe. May your days be blessed as you are today."

The old words spoken with the gift giving made Ashe's heart long for her remembered parties, her brother's sneaking her extra sweets and her cousins licking icicles they broke off doorframes.

"For you, Balthier." Ashe stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss, having nothing else to give but her love on a day she had forgotten. "May your days be blessed as you are today."

Ashe could tell Balthier too was longing for times gone by. She could imagine him wishing for one more holiday with everyone he loved, much as she longed for it...

The two stood in silence then, hands still entwined and watching the snow fall against the faint start of the sunset, both wondering why they had grown up so fast.


	21. We Cannot Be

He caught her by the wrist.

"Princess…"

Ashe froze her steps, turning towards him. "Nothing you can say can change this, Balthier… I do not deserve your words, you do not deserve my time."

"As long as your heart is beating, you need to realize your worth to me, Princess." He lifted her wrist gently to his mouth and kissed her pulse, the flutter of her life increasing in speed as her face flushed. "And I can feel your heartbeat. You're stronger than this Princess."

"It… this is for my people. They come before anything else, Balthier." Ashe's eyes grew stormy, the attraction she felt from his gesture wearing off. "Or have you forgotten that in the time you had disappeared, for all I knew dead?"

He dropped her wrist, crossing his arms. "You know as well as I why I stayed away, Ashe." Her name came out less gently than his other words.

"Do I? You say you were off recovering, yet Fran spoke of times off pirating. You could… you could have at least sent word!"

"I thought we had gotten past this," Balthier sighed. "I thought we were okay…"

She turned. "We were never okay. Not since you left, since I was left alone. And then you live, but you do not even visit. You send word through Penelo, my _ring_ through Penelo. Did you even think how that made me feel? After everything we had been through… after everything I had given to you… I felt like I was just a notch on your belt."

"You were never just a fling… Never." Balthier wrapped his arms around her but she shrugged him off.

"I do not want your lies, Pirate. I want to hear the truth, and that is all I will take."

"The truth? The truth, like how you said you cared for me as much as I care for you?" Balthier scoffed. "I have told you nothing but the truth. If anything you are the one who has lied!"

"I lie? I do still care for you, yet I cannot risk having you play with my heart… I cannot risk waking to an empty bed and open window, finding you have flown off… This makes sense to me. Please, for my people, I must do this." Her eyes were conflicted, and she placed a hand softly on his arm. "Please, do not make this any more difficult for me."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Then goodbye, Ashe. I had hoped… but no. Anyhow, you look lovely in white." His face then scrunched. "And if that Rozarrian Prince makes you happy then…"

He stopped abruptly and turned, exiting her room as he had entered, through the window she had left open.

* * *

AN: Hi guys! I just wanted to let you all know I'm really grateful for all the support you have given these little one-shots! Please know that if you want to send me prompts you can do so any time, and I will write them as I receive them/feel the inspiration for them! Thank you once again for your support! (In case you were wondering, this was a little piece I wrote on my blog over a year ago that I just found in my archives... I'll have to see what else is lurking on there.)


	22. Five Stages

1.) _Strangers_

The first time Balthier found Ashe in his bed they were strangers.

He knew little of the woman who he found himself traveling with besides the fact that she was the deposed princess of Dalmasca, and that he was now involved in something much too political for his taste. Yet, he had found the whole thing intriguing, and decided he would see where the tale would lead them, as any good leading man would do.

On that day in which he first discovered the princess in his room, Fran had told Ashe she could rest in his bed that night. It would have been nice of Fran to let him know of this fact before he entered his room on the Strahl and gotten prepared to climb into his bed but that hadn't happened. Instead, Fran told him of this after he came storming out, demanding to know just why her royal highness was fast asleep in his room. She explained softly that she felt the princess was not sleeping well enough and that a warm bed might let the woman sleep through the night.

"She has not slept well at all since the Leviathan. I fear her dreams plague her, playing over and over all the things that have hurt her." Fran had said, and Balthier had merely grumbled and reclined in one of the seats of the Strahl's cockpit.

"Yeah, well, once she's woken up you'll have to let her know that I intend that to be my bed so long as she requires a pilot. She'll have to make due with a sleeping bag like the rest of her merry group."

He was none too pleased the next morning when the princess admitted she had barely slept at all the night before and, yet he simply told her they had best get ready to travel.

"Thank you, by the way. It was… _nice_ to sleep in a real bed. It's been quite a while since I've had that luxury."

"It was no problem, princess." He brushed aside her comment and continued getting ready for travel, not realizing that it had been two years since the princess had been able to sleep on a real bed and not just a cot or makeshift thing the resistance had thrown together.

* * *

2.) _Acquaintances_

The second time Balthier found Ashe in his bed they were better acquainted.

A storm prevented the group from traveling any farther, so they had set up a campsite. Fran and Basch had drawn for first watch, Vaan and Penelo second, and Ashe and Balthier last. Sleeping arrangements were based on such, with the two tents they had along being pitched and the second and third watch pairs setting up for the night in them.

Ashe's sleeping bag had gotten soaked, and the woman was shivering from her own dampness, having been caught out in the rain far longer than the other had. She had gone chasing after something-or-another of hers that had blown off into the wind, and in doing so had gotten herself and most of her things completed drenched. With a pleading look shot to Balthier, the man had sighed and spread his blankets out to accommodate the princess.

She was still not very open with anyone, thought he felt he learned more about her each time she spoke. Listening to her and Basch reminisce, he felt as if he was building base knowledge of this woman, who tried so hard to appear as if she were perfect, yet he knew was far from—as all humes were. He had not realized her to be younger than him, thinking from her demeanor that she was at least a year or so his elder. But no, she was but nineteen, and already had faced much more hardship than one person should have to in a lifetime. He knew he should have known her age, but Archadian politics were so separate from Dalmasca's he had never paid much attention to the smaller country's reigning monarchs when he was _involved_ in such things.

"I hope you're not someone who cuddles when they sleep." Balthier teased dryly as Ashe settled herself into the blankets.

"Well, I'm not normally, I think, but perhaps I'll make an exception since it is rather chilly out."

Balthier couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, so he had simply chuckled slightly and hoped the storm would pass before he and his sleeping companion had to take watch.

* * *

3.) _Friends_

The next time Balthier found Ashe in his bed, they were friends.

It was strange to think of how quickly they had gone from strangers, to acquaintances, to friends. If he looked back on things he could have seen this coming—they always shared conversations, discussed things, and often disagreed on issues. And now he had shared his biggest secret with her, and felt closer to her than ever.

He had learned so much about Ashe, from what she enjoyed and what she loathed, to her favorite foods and colors. In turn he shared the same things, and that base knowledge he had of her grew each day. They had both talked of their siblings, a late night conversation while on watch that was difficult for them both, but had come out of it feeling the weight of their losses lifted slightly. He would never have imagined enjoying Ashe's company as much as he did, yet he found himself turning to her more and more when he wished to converse.

That next time, the group had decided to stay at an inn on the coast, hoping to get a much needed break and a good night's sleep. After baths and meals, Balthier had retired to his room only to find Ashe sitting on his bed cross-legged, blanket draped across her lap. She was smiling, an occurrence still so rare Balthier had thought he may have imagined it, and she quickly apologized for imposing.

"I had thought we might get to speak some more."

Balthier sat down next to her and grinned. "Of course, princess. What's on your mind? And please, do not say you wish to run off and join Al-Cid in Rozarria and need a pilot to get you there, because if you wish to do so I will have to question your sanity."

Ashe laughed, a bright tinkling laugh that Balthier knew he would not forget. "He's really not that awful, Balthier. Are you just jealous of the fact he was so openly flirting with me?"

Balthier simply shook his head, neither confirming nor denying her words, and let Ashe rest her head on his shoulder as she continued to speak. "I thought you might want to talk more about your father. I know it had to be tough to tell me what you did, and I think sharing more would be good for you."

Balthier was reluctant at first but spoke more freely as the night went on, sharing thing with her not even Fran knew. And by the end of the night, the two had shared all they could and were fast asleep, Ashe curled up beside him with her head rested on his chest.

* * *

4.) _Lovers_

When Ashe and Balthier next shared a bed, they were lovers.

Desire sparked in both their eyes a few weeks after the inn as they grew closer and closer, though Balthier had not thought of what to make of that. He had not expected to find himself craving the touch of the woman he now trusted above all others, yet he was caught up in her. How had he never realized how truly lovely she was before now? Had their friendship caused his eyes to be opened and to see her in another light?

Ashe was truly a remarkable woman. He had never felt anything like this before, and it frightened him. He had not known if Ashe wished to take a farther step in this friendship that they had and turn it intimate. He had not even thought of what he would do if he found himself falling for Ashe. Yes, when they had first set out on this quest he had thought her attractive, but now he saw beyond her exterior and to all that lay below the surface.

The others were all camping outside that night, the weather fair and stars shining bright. Looking back on it, Balthier realized Fran must have played some role in getting the others off the ship and allowing him a private moment with Ashe.

The woman was waiting for him in his room, her eyes lit with passion. It was not long before the two became familiar with every inch of the other, every scar and freckle. It was a slow and cautious lovemaking, wanting to savor each moment, but both nervous about what this would mean for the friendship that had grown between them.

"Where does this leave us now?" Ashe asked with a soft kiss.

Balthier tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where do you think it leaves us?"

"As lovers, as friends, as… Well, I feel a title doesn't matter so long as you know I love you." Ashe said quietly, the words Balthier longed to hear now spoken.

"And I love you as well."

Stolen moments were shared between the two after that night, both knowing the time they shared may be limited, but that they would treasure each kiss, each touch, even more for it.

* * *

5.) _Separated_

They had yet to share a bed again.

Perhaps it was a cruel fate to leave Ashe thinking him dead until now. Perhaps it was a selfish fate to not return her ring himself. He could not say.

What he could say was that his room on the Strahl reminded him of her. His pillows still smelled like her, his bed felt empty without her next to him. He had grown so accustomed to her being near that even now, a year after they had defeated Vayne, he still expected her to show up at any moment. Sometimes he thought he'd catch a glimpse of her in the market, but it was all in his mind. He was the one who had decided to stay away so long anyways…

He missed the conversations they shared, the connection they had. He missed having someone who knew every little things about him around, and who he knew every little thing about. He still loved her dearly, and perhaps that was why he had such a hard time when he would try to convince himself to go see her. He did not want to hear she no longer loved him, a fear that he had developed as he recovered from the accident without sending word to her.

"You fear something you should not." Fran had said. "Letting her know we live will not damage anything, but instead perhaps strengthen it."

"And what if she's been swept up in politics so quickly that she's set aside everything that we had, thinking me dead and wanting it to remain that way so she can rule without her thoughts plagued by me?" It was a foolish argument, and truth be told not knowing he lived probably ate away at her more than knowing he did would, but he had still said it in hopes of Fran not pressing the issue.

Honestly, a part of him feared how things would have to change now that she was queen. There was no way that he could see them ever returning to what they had before they won back her throne, and while he had known that moment would come, that it had now happened caused him to not act instead of doing what he knew he should and share knowledge of his survival with her. Yet he loved her so much still, and he should have at least tried something… was it too late to do so now?

'_Once you've held a treasure in your hand, you can't sit by and watch it slip away._' He had once heard an old pirate say those words, and now with his thoughts plagued with Ashe, this saying came to mind more and more frequently.

Perhaps there was still time for them…


	23. Garden Visits

Moonlight shone upon the gardens of her majesty, Queen Ashe. The light shimmered off her ponds and illuminated the marble features that were were scattered throughout the grand landscapes. Truly, no place was lovelier at night than that garden.

At night the few sections of the garden that the public could tour during the days were closed, guards stations around the entrances to keep intruders at bay. The routines of the guards changed weekly, though the patterns were predictable to anyone who would take the time to learn them. Also, just because the gardens were guarded did not mean there were not ways of getting in...

Balthier knew them all. The lock that need only be hit hard enough to unlatch, the hole in the hedge where one could squeeze through, the lowest point one could climb if they had the skill… the pirate could have made a book out of all the ways to enter the queen's garden.

It was through one of these ways that he would steal into the palace grounds each night and make his way towards the roses, where he would meet Dalmasca's queen for a short tryst that would leave them both with leaves in their hair and cheeks flushed red, or whisk her off for a moonlight stroll that would be enjoyed in the simple pleasure of their shared stories and the fact they were together.

In some horrible alternate world, both could imagine things that would have been said to drive them apart, angry accusations and stubborn words, neither having the will to listen to the other. They were thankful that when arguments ensued between them they had the wisdom to at least hear each other out, even if they only ended up agreeing to disagree. Communication, after all, was the key aspect to making a relationship work.

Granted, their relationship consisted solely of these stolen, precious moments. Ashe fought off suitors by day, while her lover did what he did best: seek out treasure. A queen's work was never done, and the rare breaks she did have were usually spent with the companions she had who could more easily enter the palace than a man with a bounty on his head.

A Queen and a Sky Pirate… Ashe could imagine the scandalous stories that would spread and be turned into penny romance novels if anyone ever learned of her late night garden affairs. Oh, now those would be the few romance novels she would have to read, if only to laugh at how clichéd and over the top they would make a relationship like hers and Balthier's sound. It would no doubt be all action and passion, and none of the intimacy and almost sense of domesticity that had settled over their relationship.

She playfully called him husband some nights, and he would reply right back with wife. In all sense but the legal one they were married, joined in body, soul, and mind. More recently, the two would talk of children, picking out names for their imagined offspring and joking about what sort of temperaments and looks could come from the two of them. Ashe favored a fiery tempered little girl, one who would stand up for herself and recognize her worth, while Balthier claimed any child they had would make him a very happy man. The idea of how life could be for them if they were just two people in love, neither having circumstances in their lives to keep them from being together, was one thing both reflected on even when they were apart.

They had nearly been caught once. It was a mistake that left Ashe both exhilarated by the thrill of still keeping her secret and worried that perhaps she and Balthier had become far too casual than they need be in hiding what they had. The guard had heard voices, and as he approached the two lovers, Balthier quickly hid. It took Ashe a bit of explaining, claiming she had been conversing with herself, and she even managed to muster up a few tears and tell the guard she came out here to do so because it reminded her of Rasler. Needless to say the guard quickly left her alone with numerous apologies, and Ashe and Balthier continued their time together undisturbed.

When the sun rays would peak once more above the horizon, they would have to stir, waking up and leaving the embrace of the other with a few hushed words and quick kisses. Ashe would make her way back to the palace and paperwork that waited her, while Balthier would take to the skies and find a new adventure each time. Their daily roles they played so well would slip on them like a mask as the daylight shone. Ashe would be "Your Majesty" or "My Queen" instead of just Ashe, the woman. Balthier would be "a damned thief" and "rotten pirate" instead of just Balthier, the man. As the sun traced its path along the sky, so did the two 'masked' people. Ashe would grow more relaxed as the day continued on, more lenient yet also more impatient. Balthier would grow more cautious, less reckless. It was as if their masks loosened, and their true faces began to show a little more each hour.

And when the sun once again disappeared, and the glow of the moon danced through Ashe's garden, the two could once again shed their masks in the dimmed light and hold each other as if they were just two people, letting their worries slip aside under the soft light of the moon.


	24. A Bad Dream

AN: Clara is a character shared between me and The-Seeress-Yeul. This chapter is just an AU one-shot. Requests are still open if you have a prompt idea!

* * *

"Momma, I had a bad dream…"

Ashe looked up to her doorway where her small daughter stood. Her hands were held tight against her body as if she were hugging herself, and the corners of her pale eyes were filled with tears.

"Clara, what's wrong?" Ashe stood up from where she had been seated at her desk, pulling on a soft robe over her nightgown.

The little girl rushed to her mother and pulled her into a tight hug. "There was a scary man chasing daddy down the main hall and he hurt him! But then daddy hurt the bad man and they both ran too far for me to see so I don't know what happened. Daddy is hurt!"

Ashe smoothed her daughter's hair, wondering what had brought on such an awful nightmare. "Clara, you know your daddy is far away from here. I'm sure he's okay."

It had been three years since Balthier last set foot in the palace. Three years since she kissed him farewell and they parted ways, knowing it would be for the best of them both that they stop pretending everything was perfect as it was. Since Clara had last seen her father, Ashe her husband. Clara and he spoke often, and gifts always arrived for both of them on holidays, but other than that, it was as if he were a phantom, unseen and unheard. Ashe only wished the things she had said had not left them like this, neither willing to admit the mistakes they made and make up… Three years of no contact between them had done nothing but clarify things she already knew, namely that she had messed up the best relationship she had ever had and more than likely lost the man she still loved deeply.

"But Momma, it seemed so real!" Clara clutched tighter onto her mother's robe, her little tears soaking the garment.

Ashe scooped the six year old up into her arms. "I'll go back to your room and sit with you until you fall asleep, okay? Then we can try to radio your daddy in the morning and you can talk to him."

Clara nodded, her tears slowly residing. "Okay Momma… but don't walk down the hall I did. My feet got all wet." The little girl wiped her tears away with her small hand.

Ashe glanced down at her daughter's feet and her eyes grew wide, taking in the rusty red stains on the girls socks. The world seemed to stop as her daughter's 'dream' played out in her mind.

Her heartbeat raced, though Ashe tried her best not to panic. "Clara, did you go down the same hall that your dream happened in?"

The girl's nod made Ashe's heart clench. Ringing a bell for her maid, she told Clara she would be in her room shortly and sent her daughter off with the maid, telling the woman to avoid the main hall and wake the physician after she took the small princess to her room. The maid took one look at Clara's socks and nodded quickly, summoning extra guards as she went about the tasks Ashe set for her.

Once Clara was far enough away, Ashe grabbed her sword. She sprinted out of her study and into the main hall, tracing the crimson footprints her daughter had left on the way to her room to a pool of blood.

"Oh gods…"

A cough from down the hall alerted her, hand clutching her sword tightly. Was it Balthier? Or his antagonist?

"A bit of help would be lovely, Princess." The voice, while weak, was one she knew well.

"By the gods, what happened?" She rushed to the side of the man she called husband.

He was propped up against the wall slightly, clutching his side were Ashe could see the telltale signs of a large wound. The man he fought was still, blood soaking the floor around him. Ashe stepped around the lifeless body to reach Balthier. Without thought, she gently shifted him over to her, allowing him to rest against her chest.

Balthier gave her a weak smirk, attempting bravado in the face of his serious wound. "I played the hero, what else?"

"Balthier…"

The man's face contorted as he pressed his hand tightly to his side. "I had heard rumors of an assassination attempt that was to take place tonight and thought it best I clear up the situation myself. I do have my family to protect after all." While he was speaking, Ashe had looked at his wound. The injury was not the worst she had seen, though the amount of blood he was losing was alarming. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she gave his hand a small squeeze.

"You have always made sure we're both okay…"

"Careful, Princess. You just came dangerously close to paying me a compliment." A ghost of a smile fluttered onto his lips.

Ashe let out a laugh through the tears that had turned to sobs, cradling his head to her chest. "Me, compliment you? Those day are long past, pirate."

He gave her the smallest of smiles in return, though his expression soon grew serious. "Ashe, For all…" He took a deep breath in, trying not to cough as he did so. "For all the things we said three years ago, none haunt me so much as those last words I said to you after you kissed me goodbye..."

Ashe knew those words well, echoing in her mind constantly. She knew he had not meant them, had said them in the heat of the moment after a remark was made by one of her guards after the kiss, but they still haunted her.

_'__Maybe we never truly loved each other after all!'_

_'__Maybe we didn't! Maybe this was all just a huge mistake, Balthier!'_

"I know you didn't mean them, same as I didn't mean what I said so don't dwell on that now. Save your breath." Ashe wiped her eyes, letting the new tears make paths down on her cheeks and the salty liquid burn her lips. "We can talk about this once you're all healed up, okay?"

"Still… I need you to—" He coughed, face tensing. A few shallow breaths later, her struggled to speak. "Ashe… I still… I still lo-". His voice faltered, words dying on his lips.

"Don't you do this to me Balthier!" Ashe sobbed, her hands pressing against his wound as his breathing grew shallower, knowing he was unconscious now. "Don't you dare die! I still love you too!" Her voice faltered as her hope began to lessen. Quiet, in a small breath she repeated those last words. "I still love you too…"

Tears streamed down her face as she wept over him, holding him close. She could hear the footsteps of the physician and her guards coming close. He just needed to hang on a few more moments…

"You have to live… please gods let him live! For me, for Clara!" Ashe begged, her voice becoming hysterical as she watched his shallow breathing and felt his weak heartbeat.

The glow of healing magicks filled the area as she watched Balthier's face, praying for a miracle so they could have time to fix what they needlessly, stupidly broke. They could fix the stupid words they said when tensions were high and stress raised due to stupid words from noblemen who did not favor a former pirate as the queen's consort. They could talk out the stupid stunt pulled due to anger and embarrassment from words said about that topic in front of Balthier. They could repair the damage that an ill-timed chaste kiss from a foreign visitor with shades had caused. They could have the joy and sweetness that the first five years of their marriage held, before the sixth year turned sour and rotten.

The wound under her hands grew smaller as the glow grew brighter, and it was only then she realized it was she who was casting, digging down and using abilities she had not touched since the days spent trying to reclaim her kingdom. Her guards and the physician watched in awe as Ashe cast spell after spell silently, drawing on what seemed like an endless reserve of power. When they noticed just who she was healing, they grew shocked, knowing well of the estrangement of the Queen and her consort. Ashe took little note of her audience however, her gaze never leaving Balthier's face.

"Please, you mustn't die." Her head hung, eyes closed as she grew exhausted from using her magick reserve. Those words were echo of an old plea, one used long ago to beg for his life. "I love you, Balthier… I love you so much…"

"I love you too, Princess."


End file.
